Draco, Hermione et
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: Rowling se concentre beaucoup sur Ron et Harry dans le T6. Que font Draco ou Hermione pendant ce tps ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que font Draco ET Mione ? 5ème série : Draco, Mione et Salle sur Demande. *update pr les reviews anonymes uniquement*
1. Draco, Hermione et la cuisine

Draco, Hermione et...

**Résumé** : Rowling se concentre particulièrement sur Ron et Harry ds le T6. Que ft Draco ou Hermione pdt ce tps ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire, que ft Draco _et_ Hermione ? Missings moments de ma fic « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement ».

**Rating** : G

**Couple** : DM/HG

**NOTE** : Voila trois one shot, qui devaient normalement être dans ma fic mais que par manque de place (des chapitres de 15 pages sur word, ca aurait fait trop long) j'ai pas pu ajouter ! D'autres devraient normalement suivre, sans doute pr la même année puisque la 6ème est la plus interessante ! Chaque one shot aura son thème... Et on commence par la cuisine !

**Dédicace** : à Cory et Lola, les seules à m'avoir demandé de poster ces "missings moments" ! snifff... Merci à vs les filles :x

* * *

6ème année : Draco, Hermione et la cuisine 

Hermione, dans une attitude de défi, se saisit du fond de whisky pur feu qui subsistait dans son verre. Elle adressa un regard supérieur à Draco, avant de le vider d'un trait.

Elle sentit la chaleur s'insinuer dans sa gorge pour descendre lentement dans tout son corps. Elle n'aurait pas du boire autant. Surtout avec lui. Et si un prof venait manger un casse croûte tardif ? Que dirait il en voyant Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor et meilleure élève de sa promo, complètement ivre… En compagnie de Draco Malefoy ?

- Aloooors ! Ma question Malefoy… Parkinson t'intéresse ?

- Naaan !

- Pourquoi t'es avec elle alors ?

- Une seule question à la fois ! A mon tour !

- Bois d'abord !

Draco se versa un nouveau verre et le vida cul sec, comme s'il s'agissait d'eau et non de whisky.

- T'es amoureuse de la belette ?

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, du moins si l'alcool ne s'en était pas chargé avant.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Non, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Allez Granger, ça se voit franchement !

Hermione détourna la tête. L'alcool lui faisait perdre ses moyens, elle le savait et n'avait aucune envie de se mettre à pleurer maintenant. Elle s'emmura dans un silence gêné.

- Ok, à toi ! soupira Draco pour passer à autre chose.

Il lui remplit un verre qu'Hermione vida presque mécaniquement.

- Si tu devais me définir, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?

Il y eu un long moment de silence et la Gryffondor eu peur que Malefoy se moque d'elle.

- Je dirais que tu es obstinée… Une vraie tête de mule. T'es chiante. Réponse à tout. Et tu te mêles de tout. T'as toujours raison d'ailleurs. T'es optimiste, courageuse, tu fais attention aux autres. Tu ne blesses jamais personne, alors qu'eux ne se gênent pas pour t'en foutre plein la figure. T'as un grand sens de l'amitié, tu es toujours prête à aider les autres. T'es une bosseuse et tu as tes principes que tu n'abandonneras pas.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serrait au fur et à mesure de son discours. Draco ne semblait même pas se rendre compte du flux de paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Elle le scruta avec intensité, ayant toujours la peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Il avait l'air sincère pourtant. C'était les choses les plus gentilles qu'on lui avait dites en ? ans d'existence. Et ces paroles venaient de Malefoy. Depuis quand leurs rapports avaient changé à ce point, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ?

- Et tu es belle. Tu es de ces beautés qui sont amplifiées par le fait que tu t'en rends même pas compte.

Hermione crut que son cœur allait brusquement sortir de sa poitrine. Elle eu une fois de plus envie de pleurer. Mais de bonheur cette fois. Son émotion fut telle que des larmes encadrèrent le coin de ses yeux. Personne, à part ses amies et Krum, ne lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Du moins pas de cette manière là.

Draco sortit de son espèce de transe alcoolique et vida un verre. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième, devant les yeux exorbités d'Hermione.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

Hermione se sentit alors affreusement gênée en réalisant que sa question était plutôt ambiguë. Elle décida alors de se donner du courage… à la manière Serpentarde. Et vida également un verre.

- Tu es lâche. Et pas très courageux. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'amitié. Et des valeurs pour le moins étranges… Voir odieuses. Tu marches dans les pas de ton père. Et tu ne réfléchis pas par toi même. Mais comme on te l'a appris.

Mais… Tu sais me réconforter, tu es toujours sur mon chemin quand je vais mal. Tu es plus gentil que tu ne veux bien l'admettre et tu es le seul à me faire vraiment rire. Tu es franc, peut être trop parfois. Mais de cette franchise qui fait avancer. Et même si tu adoptes une attitude méprisante, je sais que tu es généreux, intelligent, doué, sensible… Je sais que tu cherches ta voie. Et je pense que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien…

C'est après ces deux monologues que les deux préfets décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Draco raccompagna Hermione et se perdit pendant une bonne heure en tournant dans le château pour retrouver sa salle commune.

L'événement le plus regrettable de la soirée ne fut pas que la préfète de Gryffondor se soit honteusement soûlée ni que Draco Malefoy aie osé dire des choses indignes de son rang… Non, le plus décevant fut que le lendemain, tous les deux eurent trop la gueule de bois pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Draco regarda, méfiant, la jeune Gryffondor s'avancer en bondissant vers lui. Un large sourire aux lèvres et un sac à la main. Très méfiant. 

- Regarde ce que je t'ai rapporté ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Un sac ? C'est trop, t'aurais pas du…

Hermione s'assit sur la table, s'installa en tailleur et plaça le gros sac entre ses jambes, avec l'air d'une gamine qui vient de recevoir son cadeau de Noël.

- Mais non bêta !

D'un geste sûr, elle renversa le sac et une multitude d'objets inconnus s'étalèrent sur la table, entre Draco et Hermione, dans un grondement sourd.

- Tu as rangé ta chambre ? ricana le Serpentard.

- Fais un effort, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, mais sans se départir de son sourire.

Draco se demandait souvent pourquoi elle était si joyeuse. On avait l'impression que chaque minute de vie était un cadeau merveilleux. Et il ressentait ce pincement de jalousie. Sa vie à lui était loin d'être magnifique. Pourtant, quelque part, il se disait que celle d'Hermione n'était pas aussi chouette qu'elle le prétendait.

Hermione lui tendit un drôle de tube en plastique avec un gros fil de couleur bleu à l'intérieur.

Draco se recula, méfiant, comme si l'objet allait lui sauter à la figure.

- C'est un stylo ! déclara Hermione. Moldu… Ca remplace les plumes chez nous.

Et comme une présentatrice de télé matin, elle lui fit la démonstration en dessinant sur un morceau de parchemin tiré de sa poche.

Le regard de Draco alterna entre le parchemin et le stylo.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as dessiné ?

- Lavande sur une potence.

- Ah. Très joli.

- Oui hein ? s'enthousiasma Hermione. Alors tu essaies ?

Draco s'empara du stylo et tenta d'écrire. Si au début l'exercice s'avérait difficile et surtout inhabituel, il apprécia ensuite la manière dont ça glissait sur le parchemin. Et le fait qu'il ne fallait pas le tremper dans l'encre toutes les trente secondes, comme lui avait fait remarquer Hermione. Alors que Draco semblait s'approprier l'objet, la Gryffondor choisit dans le tas hétéroclite une petite boîte plate à laquelle de longs fils étaient accrochés.

- Ca c'est un MP3. Tu aimes les Bizzar Sisters ?

- Ouais, ça passe, répondit Draco en abandonnant le stylo pour mieux observer la petite boîte.

- Il s'avère que j'ai trouvé qu'elles sur Internet, désolé.

- Sur quoi ?

- Heu… Peu importe. Mets ça dans ton oreille.

Hermione lui montra le bout du fil, qui se terminait par une sorte de boule. Elle le plaça habilement et tendit l'autre à Draco. Il n'y parvient qu'au bout de plusieurs tentatives, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione.

- Ca va Granger. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

A peine avait il prononcé ces paroles que de la musique, visiblement sortie de la boule, envahit son oreille. Draco s'empressa de retirer l'écouteur, presque effrayé.

- C'est un appareil pour écouter de la musique ! Tu mets les deux écouteurs dans tes oreilles et tu peux écouter où tu veux, quand tu veux la musique que tu aimes.

- Intéressant. Tu me le prêteras pour les cours d'Histoire ?

- T'es irrécupérable, soupira Hermione.

Elle lui montra tout de même les bases du fonctionnement d'un MP3 et Draco eu cette fois du mal à cacher son enthousiasme. Toutefois, dès qu'Hermione prit dans ses mains une lampe de poche, son attention se focalisa sur ce nouvel objet. Un vrai gamin songea la Gryffondor.

Elle lui fit une nouvelle démonstration.

- C'est une grosse baguette qui fait de la lumière quoi, dit Draco, en promenant le rayon lumineux sur les murs de la cuisine.

- Si tu veux, concéda Hermione, trop lasse pour batailler.

Elle lui présenta ensuite un caméscope que ses parents lui avaient spécialement prêté. Puis divers objets, choisis avec attention.

Et elle s'amusa de voir ses réactions. Hermione avait bien entendu une idée derrière la tête, à savoir lui prouver que les Moldus n'étaient pas des ignares qu'il fallait éliminer. Elle ne savait pas si ça allait avoir une incidence sur lui, mais elle aurait essayé après tout.

Quand Draco lui demanda, presque timidement, s'il pouvait garder le stylo, Hermione se dit que ça avait peut être mieux marché qu'elle ne l'espérait.

* * *

Hermione, trop fatiguée pour être encore furieuse, entra dans la cuisine. Elle demanda à elfe une tablette de chocolat, s'assit sur une table et commença à manger, l'air profondément blasé… Voir Ron avec sa pétasse lui ôtait toutes ses forces, déjà bien entamées par les cours et les révisions. Hermione ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on l'observait. 

- Tu devrais pas t'empiffrer autant Granger, l'averti une voix amusée. Tu es très bien comme tu es, des kilos en trop ne t'iront pas je pense.

Hermione ne sursauta même pas. Si intérieurement, son cœur avait fait un bond, elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers Draco, sans avoir l'air surprise et avec un petit sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

- Ca me donnerai peut être plus de poitrine, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds, halluciné par une telle audace. Il se dit qu'Hermione devait vraiment être mal pour lui sortir des trucs pareils. Draco eu juste envie de la réconforter mais, comme souvent lorsqu'il était avec elle, ses pensées eurent le dessus sur ce qu'il avait initialement prévu de dire.

- Ta poitrine est très bien comme ça Granger. C'est juste qu'elle n'est pas assez mise en valeur sous tes pulls.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait volontairement choqué Draco en lui disant une chose pareille mais n'avait pas pensé qu'il entrerait dans son jeu… Et avec autant de conviction… On dirait qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour lui donner cette réponse…

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Elle s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Seulement Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à flirter effrontément. Elle connaissait autant de choses sur la magie qu'elle en ignorait sur les garçons. Même si cette discussion lui paraissait très étrange, voir surréaliste, la seule personne avec qui elle aurait volontairement flirté était Ron. Et la perspective qu'elle s'engageait à le faire avec Draco ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit.

- Le bal de Noël. Je me demande avec qui tu as choisi cette satanée robe… Mais si j'avais été tes parents, jamais je t'aurais laissé acheter un truc pareil !

Hermione rougit encore plus. C'est vrai que sa robe était plutôt décolletée. Elle l'avait choisie avec Ginny, dans un coup de folie qu'elle n'avait jamais regretté… Et encore moins maintenant.

- Tu étais très bien aussi, murmura la préfète en admirant son chocolat.

- Bof…

Il y eu un instant de silence gênant.

- Mieux que Weasley ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Hé bien… Oui… Mieux que Ron. Même s'il faut avouer que sa robe ne l'a pas aidé.

Ce constat insuffla plus de bonheur à Draco que n'importe quelle humiliation d'Harry.

- C'est vrai que c'est ce soir là qu'il s'était rendu compte que tu étais une fille, dit Draco, peut être plus pour lui même que pour Hermione.

- Comme ça il pourra m'inviter au prochain bal, relativisa Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva pour aller jeter le papier d'emballage du chocolat mais en passant devant Draco, il la prit par la taille et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

- Sauf si je le fais avant lui, répliqua Draco

Il retira vivement ses mains de la taille d'Hermione, en songeant qu'il s'y était déjà trop attardé. Curieusement, la préfète fronça les sourcils à ce geste. Avait elle envie qu'il les laisse ou était elle intriguée par cette déclaration ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Si je n'étais pas persuadé que tu me répondrais non, pourquoi pas…

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je refuserais ?

- Parce que ça ne serait pas le cas ?

Les yeux de Draco se plantèrent dans les siens, comme pour vérifier si elle allait dire la vérité.

Hermione rougit sans en comprendre la raison et fit quelques pas en arrière. Rester près de Draco la troublait. Il la regardait avec cet air indéfinissable qui lui procurait de drôle de choses dans le ventre. Elle vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils en raison de son recul et du coup, ne sut quoi répondre.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Hum… Disons que ça dépend. Si tu me proposais ça pour emmerder Harry et Ron, je dirais non. Mais si tu as vraiment envie que je sois ta cavalière…

- Allons Granger, soyons honnête. C'est avec Weasley que tu veux aller au bal. Pas avec moi.

Draco avait sauté sur le sol, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir et que sa dernière phrase allait clore la discussion. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Hermione.

- C'est faux ! Je refuse d'y aller avec lui !

- Tu as dit le contraire ya deux minutes.

- C'était avant ta proposition.

- Oh ! … Donc c'est officiel ? On ira ensemble au bal ?

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, la dominant de toute sa taille. Draco avait l'irrésistible envie de la serrer contre lui, de sentir sa joue chatouillée par ses boucles brunes, de respirer son parfum... De l'embrasser… Il était sur le point de chasser une mèche égarée devant les yeux d'Hermione quand elle se décida

- D'accord !

- Très bien !

Hermione baissa les yeux, soudainement intimidée par leur proximité. Pourquoi sa présence l'apaisait à ce point ? Pourquoi elle était dans un état proche de la dépression en entrant dans cette cuisine alors que maintenant son cœur était gonflé d'espoir ? Et surtout, pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point Draco Malefoy était à craquer ?!

- Tu devrais rentrer, murmura alors le Serpentard. J'aime pas savoir que tu déambules seule dans les couloirs à une heure pas possible.

- Oui papa, ricana la jeune fille, en faisant une petite révérence.

En rentrant le soir là, Hermione s'étonna de se réjouir d'aller au bal avec Draco Malefoy. Toute peine s'était envolée, elle ne pensait même plus à Ron. Non, Hermione Granger pensait à la robe qu'elle allait mettre. Elle se baladait d'un pas allègre dans les couloirs, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement peu soucieuse de l'heure tardive. Une fille ordinaire aurait qualifié son état de « sur un petit nuage ». Mais Hermione n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Elle se disait simplement que le chocolat avait réellement des vertus apaisantes. Elle entra sans bruit dans le dortoir, se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures. Que diraient Lavande, Parvati et Ginny si elles apprenaient qu'elle allait au bal avec Draco Malefoy ? La préfète sourit en imaginant leurs têtes… Avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y avait aucun bal de prévu. Non, décidément, Hermione Granger n'était pas une fille ordinaire… Et ses sentiments envers Draco Malefoy ne l'étaient pas non plus.

* * *

voila ! J'espère que ca vs a plut ! Considérez que c'est le cadeau de Noel, en attendant le prochain chapitre de "s'ils en avaient décidé autrement" 

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à toutes !

Poutouxxx, Morgane 2 toi


	2. Draco, Hermione et le parc de Poudlard

**Draco, Hermione et...**

**Résumé** : Rowling se concentre particulièrement sur Ron et Harry ds le T6. Que ft Draco ou Hermione pdt ce tps ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire, que ft Draco _et_ Hermione ? Missings moments de ma fic « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement ».

**Rating** : G

**Couple** : DM/HG

**RAR : **

Vir : et bien voilà la suite ! en espérant que tu aimes ! Mais de là à les mettre ensemble, je sais pas trop si ça irait avec ma fic… J'y réfléchis, promis. Merci pr ta review, bizzz

* * *

**Draco, Hermione et le parc de Poudlard**

Hermione fut accueillie par le souffle glacé du vent de Décembre. Ses yeux durent s'habituer à la luminosité, amplifiée par l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil brillait, conférant au paysage une beauté à couper le souffle.

Hermione aimait la neige. Elle lui rappelait son enfance à faire des bonhommes dans le jardin avec ses parents, les batailles de boules de neige avec ses amis et les longues heures de classe pendant lesquelles son regard se perdait devant tant de flocons blancs qui descendaient lentement du ciel.

Il était huit heures du matin et c'est pourquoi le tapis blanc s'étendait immaculé devant elle. Tous les bruits étaient étouffés, le lac gelé brillait de milles feux et seul le bruit du vent dans les arbres de la Forêt Interdite troublait cette matinée ensoleillée.

Elle était venu exprès, sachant que dans quelques heures, le parc serait envahi d'élèves avides de se défouler en envoyant des boules de neige sur leurs amis.

Et alors, elle ne pourrait plus entendre crisser sous ses pas, lorsqu'elle s'avancerait vers le lac gelé.

Oui, Hermione aimait la neige. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait, contemplant avec candeur la cime des montagnes enneigées, quand elle reçu une masse glacée en plein cou… Pile là où son écharpe laissant entrevoir un morceau de peau.

La préfète sursauta, troublée dans sa méditation puis s'empressa de chasser la neige qui s'insinuait à travers son écharpe rouge et or.

- Ah ! C'est froid ! s'exclama-t-elle bêtement, en se débattant pour éviter le plus possible le contact de la neige avec son cou.

- Oui, la neige c'est froid Granger. Quelle remarque perspicace.

Hermione s'immobilisa et se retourna d'un trait, reconnaissant cette voix entre milles. Son assaillant était chaudement emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver, avec les bottes assorties et son écharpe verte et argent… Et son fameux bonnet…

- Depuis quand tu jettes des boules de neige à une innocente jeune fille ? s'enquit Hermione en croisant les bras, l'air menaçant.

Si elle croyait lui faire peur ainsi… Ca ne fit qu'amuser Draco, qui la trouva adorable avec son bonnet rose et ses cheveux bouclés qui s'en échappaient, parsemés de flocons. Sa bouche, d'où s'échappait des volutes de fumée, avait formé une moue contrariée… Mais il comprit au pétillement de ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas si fâchée. Draco resta un moment stupéfait d'avoir eu de telles pensées et Hermione l'interpréta comme une absence de réponse.

- Quelle réponse perspicace Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à t'offrir simplement parce que je suis le prince des Serpentards. Et je fais donc ce que je veux.

- Un jour ta tête sera si enflée que tu ne pourras plus passer les portes Malefoy, répliqua Hermione.

En même temps, elle fourra la main dans sa poche, à la recherche de sa baguette. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle murmura, en bougeant à peine les lèvres, la formule désirée.

- Je n'aime pas te voir sourire comme ça, reprit Draco. C'est jamais de bonne augure.

- Tu me croirais capable d'une quelconque fourberie ? demanda Hermione, en lui adressant un regard angélique.

Le ventre de Draco se retourna puis une étrange sensation s'insinua dans tout son corps. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et dans un déni de réalité énorme, se dit que son instinct le prévenait d'un danger…

- Absolument, Gr…

Danger qu'il ne vit pas arriver puisqu'il se prit une boule de neige en pleine face. Il s'essuya le visage rapidement, sa peau brûlant à ce contact glacé.

Il entendit le rire amusé d'Hermione et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit baguette à la main. Et comprit. Ses yeux se transformèrent en deux fentes menaçantes et aussitôt, le rire d'Hermione s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- MéfietoiHarryetRonsaventquejesuislà ! débita Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Rien rien. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- C'est la tentative de détournement de conversation le plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendue Granger.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une seconde, se jugeant du regard. Puis, Draco bondit vers Hermione qui aussitôt, se mit à courir. En quelques enjambées, le jeune Serpentard fut derrière elle. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et la souleva comme une plume.

- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

En renversant la tête en arrière, Hermione se trouva soudainement joue contre joue avec Draco. Il senti des papillons tourbillonner dans son ventre, tandis que la Gryffondor se débattait sauvagement. Il la laissa s'échapper pour mieux se lancer à sa poursuite.

Quand Ginny alla chercher Hermione ce jour là, pour petit déjeuner, elle s'aperçu avec horreur qu'il n'y avait presque plus de neige immaculée sur un rayon de cent mètres.

Une bataille géante semblait avoir eu lieu et on pouvait facilement voir l'herbe verte mise à nu.

Ginny crut voir un buisson remuer, juste à côté de son amie et elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as fait ça toute seule ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

- Oh… Heu… Je voulais faire un bonhomme de neige, marmonna la préfète, en s'avançant rapidement vers Ginny.

- Ah… Et où est il ?

- Ben, il me plaisait pas, alors je l'ai détruit.

Ginny observa Hermione, qui était complètement débraillée. Elle réfléchit un instant puis choisit de la croire. Chacun ses secrets après tout.

- On va manger ? Je suis affamée ! s'exclama la préfète, pour mettre fin à l'examen dérangeant de Ginny.

La rousse hocha la tête, glissa son bras sous celui d'Hermione et elles partirent en direction du château. Ginny se retourna une dernière fois, comme pour deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle crut voir une lueur verte et argentée dans le buisson. Ou alors ce n'était que son imagination.

* * *

- Ecoute Malefoy, je ne doute pas de tes capacités magiques… Ni de ton grand courage… Mais… Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? 

Hermione resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules et frissonna. Ses yeux noisettes balayèrent les environs plongés dans la pénombre. Mais pourquoi avait elle accepté une chose pareille ? se demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois… Ah oui… Sa stupide fierté. Une qualité de Serpentard, pas de Gryffondor. Quand Malefoy lui avait proposé de l'emmener dans la forêt interdite, Hermione avait clairement refusé. Pour la faire plier, il avait alors parié qu'au prochain devoir de Métamorphose, il aurait une meilleure note qu'elle… Stupide fierté ! Elle n'avait pas assez révisé, il avait réellement eu une meilleure note et ils étaient maintenant tous les deux plongés dans la Forêt Interdite, à onze heures du soir.

- C'est la dix huitième fois que tu me demandes Granger, répliqua Draco d'un air agacé. Lorsque nous serons arrivés, tu pourras te mettre à genoux pour implorer humblement mon pardon pour avoir osé douter de moi.

- Crève ! fut la seule réponse cinglante de sa compagne.

Draco ne s'énerva pas pour autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille frigorifiée qui marchait à ses côtés. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses yeux, en raison du bonnet qu'elle portait et de son écharpe, remontée jusque sur son nez. Et il la trouvait à croquer.

- Ton orgueil ne s'est pas remis de sa terrible défaite, hein Granger ? s'amusa Draco.

Le regard noir d'Hermione lui confirma qu'il avait vu juste et il se sentit heureux de la comprendre aussi facilement. Taquiner la Gryffondor était l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus. C'était d'ailleurs la seule, avec Saint Potter, à lui avoir tenu tête pendant leur scolarité. Et les filles avec un caractère pareil, ça ne le faisait pas fuir, bien au contraire.

- C'est encore loin ? marmonna Hermione, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Un grand frisson la parcourut et elle frotta vigoureusement ses bras.

- Plus que quelques mètres… Et je croyais les Gryffondors courageux, ajouta Draco après un moment de réflexion. Pourtant c'est toi qui tremble. Pas moi.

- J'ai froid imbécile !

Draco sourit, il avait encore réussi à l'énerver.

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas habillée plus chaudement ? Tu savais qu'on allait dans la Forêt Interdite, pas aux Trois Balais.

- C'est toi qui a dit que je devais arrêter de me cacher sous des pulls ? Ben voilà, c'est fait, tu devrais être content !

- Sauf que là, j'aurais du mal à m'en rendre compte, tu es en manteau ! répliqua Draco en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

- Fallait m'inviter aux Trois Balais, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix aussi glaciale que le vent qui soufflait. J'aurais pu te montrer.

Draco ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, complètement estomaqué. Il s'arrêta net, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes. Il se reprit rapidement mais ne bougea pas.

Hermione Granger venait elle de sous entendre qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il l'invite à Pré au Lard ? Et qu'elle s'était bien habillée pour _lui_ ? Draco n'aurait su dire si c'était réellement le cas puisque la jeune fille avançait d'un pas rapide –trop rapide- parmi les ronces.

S'il avait baissé son écharpe, il aurait pu voir les deux tâches rouges qui ornaient les joues d'Hermione. Seulement Draco était pétrifié par la simple pensée qu'Hermione voulait lui plaire. Alors de là à lui enlever son écharpe, admirer ses yeux noisettes et l'embrasser… C'était au dessus de ses forces. Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie, bien au contraire…

- Ben alors ? Tu prends racine ? s'exclama Hermione en s'arrêtant.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, c'est elle qui avait réussi à l'énerver. Hermione reprit sa marche tout aussi rapide, comme si avoir à nouveau Draco à ses côtés lui était difficile après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle grimpa sur un talus et s'immobilisa soudainement. Draco la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il enleva sa lourde cape doublée de fourrure, héritage de la famille Malefoy, et la posa sur les épaules d'Hermione.

Elle ne sembla rien remarquer, bouche bée face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une clairière, doucement baignée par la lumière de la lune. Les étoiles scintillaient à travers les branchages des arbres. Un petit ruisseau traversait cet étrange endroit et le clapotis de l'eau se brisant sur les rochers était le seul bruit que l'on entendait. Des petites pâquerettes parsemaient l'herbe drue et des centaines de lucioles violetaient à quelques mètres du sol. Et dans ce paysage féerique, un groupe de licornes dont les flancs luisaient à la faible lueur de la lune se reposaient, mangeaient et dormaient.

- C'est magnifique, chuchota Hermione.

Elle voulut se tourner vers Draco mais se rendit compte à ce moment là de la cape posée sur ses épaules, des mains du jeune homme qui y étaient aussi, de sa proximité troublante.

- Ne te fais pas remarquer, chuchota le Serpentard en se penchant à son oreille. Sinon elles s'enfuiront.

Il hésita un instant. Un instant de trop. Hermione sentit son trouble et son estomac se crispa comme jamais. Ils restèrent figés dans cette position, Draco derrière Hermione, les mains sur ses épaules, penché vers elle. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait ajouter pour tenter de dissimuler son malaise et faire croire qu'il restait ainsi pour ajouter quelque chose. Pourtant, il était hypnotisé par son parfum, par la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, par sa peau qu'il avait envie de caresser.

Hermione, les yeux toujours fixés sur les licornes, se sentit soudainement envahie d'un curieux sentiment, mélange de courage, d'envie et d'insouciance.

Elle prit alors les mains de Draco, les fit glisser le long de ses épaules pour finalement l'obliger à nouer ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce qu'il fit sans problème. C'est alors lui qui prit l'initiative de la ramener contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre à observer la clairière.

- T'as vu la licorne là bas ? fit soudain Draco. Elle a la tête écrasée…Un peu comme Weasley.

- Ou comme Parkinson plutôt ! … Et n'insulte pas Ron !

- Je l'insulte pas, je constate !

- Ce que tu peux être tordu !

- Ce que tu peux être fidèle ! C'est pénible…

- Jaloux !

- Utopiste !

Les licornes tournèrent immédiatement la tête pour observer l'origine de ce vacarme. Ils ne purent voir que deux silhouette s'éloignant dans la nuit en se donnant de généreux coups de coudes.

* * *

Hermione tenta de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait, après être lamentablement tombée sur les fesses, pour la cinquième fois en moins de deux minutes. 

Elle croisa les bras d'un air rageur et s'assit en tailleur, pour bien montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas renouveler ses tentatives. Draco fit deux fois le tour de la jeune fille à toute vitesse, et sur une jambe, l'autre étant gracieusement tendue derrière lui. Il s'immobilisa devant Hermione qui refusa de lever la tête.

- C'était pourtant ton idée Granger, s'amusa-t-il. Pourquoi me faire une démonstration de ton incroyable talent d'équilibriste ? Tu croyais que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas le patin à glace ?

- Je sens une légère pointe de sarcasme dans ta voix Malefoy, répliqua Hermione d'un air mauvais.

- Du tout !

Il se retint pour pas éclater de rire devant la situation. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent patiner sur le lac gelé, puisque ni Ron ni Ginny ni Harry ne voulaient l'accompagner.

- J'étais pas mauvaise quand j'étais petite ! reprit Hermione, courroucée. C'est juste que ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai pas patiné. Laisse moi le temps de me remettre à niveau et après je te fais bouffer tes patins !

Draco hocha la tête d'un air tout sauf convaincu avant de tendre la main à la Gryffondor. Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui et l'observa d'un air méfiant.

- T'imagine rien, c'est juste pour t'aider à te remettre à niveau plus rapidement, expliqua Draco dont la voix trahissait encore l'amusement.

Hermione bougonna quelques secondes et décroisa les jambes avant d'accepter la main tendue du Serpentard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait une telle force, Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi légère. Résultat, Hermione se retrouva propulsée sur le jeune homme. Ils restèrent un instant sous le choc avant de réaliser, tous deux affreusement gênés, dans quelle position ils se retrouvaient. Complètement collés l'un à l'autre, ne laissant pas même un millimètre d'espace entre leurs corps, Draco pouvait presque sentir la poitrine d'Hermione contre la sienne malgré leurs épais manteaux. Sous la surprise, la Gryffondor avait lâché la main de Draco et, sans doute par peur de tomber, avait passé ses deux bras autour de son torse. Le Serpentard n'avait rien à dire de son côté puisqu'il enserrait fermement la taille d'Hermione.

Il sentit d'ailleurs son cœur accélérer brutalement et rencontra un drôle d'écho chez Hermione.

- Pardon, je suis désolée, balbutia Hermione en le lâchant soudainement.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitant pour lui tourner le dos et manqua de s'étaler une nouvelle fois. Draco la retint par le bras.

- Non, c'est moi… Je…

- Pas grave…

- … pensais que tu étais…

- … c'est de ma faute.

- … plus lourde, acheva Draco.

Hermione retrouva aussitôt toute sa contenance et arrêta d'observer ses patins pour adresser un regard noir à Draco.

- Lourde ? Je te remercie ! La première chose qui te vient à l'esprit pour me qualifier c'est lourde ?

- Mais non Granger !

- Alors quoi ? Tu penses que je fais le même poids qu'Hagrid ?

- Ooooh ! Ca va, je m'excuse ! C'est bon ? T'es contente ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis tenta de dire quelque chose.

- Tu as changé, dit-elle enfin avec un petit sourire inqualifiable. Je vais peut être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement…

- C'est ça, fais de moi ce que tu veux Granger, répondit Draco en la provoquant volontairement.

Ce qui fonctionna. La Gryffondor rougit, émis quelques borborygmes puis finit par croiser les bras. Draco s'avança vers elle, lui prit la main et l'entraîna rapidement à sa suite. Hermione poussa de grands cris de protestation, un peu effrayée par la vitesse. Draco la ramena à sa hauteur en la prenant par la taille. Après diverses menaces, suppliques et fulminations, Hermione se détendit enfin. Elle se prit même à fermer les yeux pour apprécier le souffle de l'air glacé sur son visage. Elle se sentait vivante. Incroyablement vivante.

La Gryffondor admira le paysage enneigé qui défilait rapidement devant elle. Elle eu envie d'éclater de rire, soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi. Son regard dévia vers Draco qui lui sourit légèrement. Hermione comprit qu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Oui, elle était fille de moldus, lui sang pur depuis des générations. Oui, elle était à Gryffondor, maison loyale et courageuse, il était à Serpentard, maison des fourbes et des lâches. Il allait devenir Mangemort, elle allait devenir Aurore.

Pourtant ils étaient ensemble, là à patiner dans le froid, à se tenir par la taille. Et ils étaient heureux.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme j'avais prévenu, moins fun mais plus romantique ! 

En attendant les OS suivants (je garde le mystère sur le prochain thème :p) reviews please !!

Bizous et à samedi, Morgane 2 toi


	3. Draco,Mione&la salle de bain des préfets

Draco, Hermione et...

**Résumé** : Rowling se concentre particulièrement sur Ron et Harry dans le T6. Que font Draco ou Hermione pendant ce tps ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire, que font Draco _et_ Hermione ? Missings moments de ma fic « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement ».

**Rating** : G

**Couple** : DM/HG

**Rappel **: ces OS sont censés être des missings moments de ma fic « S'ils en avaient déci dé autrement. » Donc en toute logique, Draco et Hermione, en 6ème année, sont plus ou moins amis… Voilà donc la 3ème série qui s'est faite attendre. Il faut dire qu'on connait tellement de stéréotypes pour ce lieu là que j'espère vrt avoir fait dans l'originalité même si forcément il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas (et qu'on ne veut pas) éviter... Ben ouais, ça reste des ados bourrés d'hormones non ?

**RAR**

Caella : j'espère que ce chapitre aussi sera génial :p

Phoebé : voua ça faisait longtemps ! J'espère que je suis pas rouillée et que tu aimeras ! bizzz et merci pr ta review !

Dame Angélique Malefoy : arf ! tu me mets la pression avec tous ces compliments ! en tout cas, ta review m'a bcp touchée, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir… Du coup je suis en stress pr ce chapitre. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! merci encore pr ton pt mot. Bizzz

Lola : contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre te décevra pas ! Surtout que ça fait un moment que je devais la poster ! merci pr ton pt mot, ro bisous

Cory : ohlala ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu m'as envoyé cette review que j'ai presque honte ! allez, voilà la suite, je croise les doigts pr que tu aimes ! Merci pr ton pt mot ! poutouxx

**3) Draco, Hermione et la salle de bain des préfets**

Draco esquiva Miss Teigne, se faufila dans un passage secret et arriva enfin au troisième étage. Avec la journée qu'il avait eue, un peu de repos était bien mérité. Surtout que sa mission pour le Mage Noir n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Au lieu de se soûler, le Serpentard avait préféré faire quelques brasses dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Il dit le mot de passe à la sirène du tableau et qui gloussa curieusement en s'ouvrant. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans la pièce. Draco déposa ses affaires sur un banc et s'apprêtait à se déshabiller quand il se rendit compte que l'immense baignoire était pleine… Et que deux mollets en dépassaient. Il pencha la tête sur le côté dans un air d'ahurissement total en observant les mollets s'éloigner l'un de l'autre avant de venir se coller et ainsi de suite.

Puis, ils disparurent dans la mousse et une jeune fille émergea de l'eau. Elle passa une main sur son visage et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Puis, elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle ne resta bouche bée que quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance. Draco ne la reconnu que lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui.

- Ben alors Malefoy ! On vient mater les préfètes ? C'est pas très correct ça, tu sais. Même pour un Serpentard.

- Le portrait m'a laissé entrer, j'avais pas du tout l'intention de t'observer ! s'écria le jeune homme, vexé. Et puis qu'est ce que tu foutais la tête à l'envers dans la baignoire ?!

Il s'était retourné pour éviter de voir la jeune fille mais l'entendit sortir de l'eau.

- Granger, me dit pas que…

- Que je suis nue ? s'amusa la préfète. Retourne toi, tu verras bien !

- Très spirituel !

- Oh ! Depuis quand t'es aussi rabat-joie ?

- Depuis quand t'es aussi dévergondée ? rétorqua Draco du tac au tac.

- Oh, ça va. Si on peut plus plaisanter ! J'ai une réputation de Miss je sais tout à tenir, Ron sort avec une potiche, Harry ne décolle plus de Ginny et toi tu manigances quelque chose. J'ai besoin de décompresser ! … Et tu peux te retourner, j'ai pas encore viré exhib.

Draco hésita un instant et des pensées plus que douteuses s'insinuèrent dans son esprit. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hermione pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa gêne. Elle était en maillot de bain une pièce, qui couvrait relativement bien son corps.

- Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda-t-il, ravi qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour se sécher les cheveux.

- De l'aquagym. C'est une cousine qui m'a initiée cet été. Le principe est simple : s'amuser en faisant du sport.

- Dans une baignoire ?

- Je suis bien obligée, ya pas de piscine à Poudlard

- De quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, s'amusa Hermione en lui faisant de nouveau face. Bon ben, je vais me changer et te laisser…

Elle noua une longue serviette autour de sa poitrine et hésita un instant. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille. C'était également le cas de la Gryffondor mais aucun d'eux ne trouva quelque chose à ajouter. Hermione prit alors le reste de ses affaires et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain adjacente où elle pourrait se changer.

C'est en passant devant Draco qu'il eu le geste le plus stupide et le plus incontrôlable de toute sa scolarité. Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et l'envoya tout droit dans la baignoire.

- Oh ! Alors ça… ça ! s'exclama Hermione, bouche bée, une fois qu'elle fut revenue de sa surprise, suffocant et de nouveau trempée.

Elle avait l'air complètement paumée en plein milieu du bain et regardait Draco avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Tu vas me le payer Malefoy… siffla la Gryffondor d'un air menaçant.

S'en suivit une incroyable bataille à la fois dans la baignoire et autour de la baignoire. A la fin, ils avaient tellement mouillé le sol qu'Hermione demanda la cessation des hostilités de peur de tomber. Tout essoufflés, ils s'assirent tous deux sur le bord de la baignoire (autour de laquelle ils venaient de faire quelques tours en courant) l'un en face de l'autre. Hermione, les joues rouges, observa Draco qui s'était affalé de tout son long sur le sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa ses yeux divaguer et, tout à coup, son ventre se crispa terriblement. Elle posa une main dessus, persuadée d'avoir mangé un truc avarié. Mais la Gryffondor ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. Hermione venait de réaliser à ce moment là que Draco allait sans doute devenir un très bel homme…

Sa carrure était encore celle d'un adolescent mais déjà, ses muscles commençaient à saillir, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas très gros.

Hermione baissa la tête, brusquement triste. Et elle, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Sans doute une de ces filles qu'on ne remarque jamais. « Je n'ai rien pour moi, songea tristement la Gryffondor. Mes jambes sont laides, j'ai peu de poitrine, mon visage est commun et caché par une touffe de cheveux… Mon ventre est tout rebondi et j'ai des hanches trop larges… »

- Qu'est ce qui se trame dans ta tête pour que t'aies l'air prête au suicide ? l'interrompit la voix sarcastique de Draco.

Hermione sursauta, releva vivement la tête et vit qu'il était maintenant assis sur le bord de la baignoire, les jambes dans l'eau. Ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de dériver au niveau de son torse mais elle se rattrapa et rougit plus que jamais.

Draco crut le remarquer puis se dit que c'était sa question qui la gênait. Depuis quand Hermione rougissait en le voyant torse nu ? C'était pas du tout son genre !

- Oh… Heu… Rien ! Je… Heu… Je pensais à quelque chose…

Draco arqua un sourcil, tandis qu'Hermione regardait furtivement partout ailleurs sauf vers lui. Il commença à se demander si sa première impression n'était pas la bonne. Il connaissait si bien Hermione maintenant, qu'il voyait qu'elle mentait.

- Granger, sois tu me dis à quoi tu pensais… Sois j'en déduis que t'étais carrément en train de me mater pendant un quart de seconde…

- Quoi ?! … Mais non ! Pas du tout !

- Merci… Si tu voulais me faire comprendre que j'étais aussi beau qu'un Véracrasse c'est réussi.

- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! T'es très mignon ! balbutia Hermione, horrifiée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle sous entendait une chose pareille.

- Aaaah… _Très mignon_, hum ?

Hermione rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Puis, elle réalisa à l'air narquois de Draco qu'il venait de la prendre au piège.

- C'est trop facile de te faire marcher, Granger, lui confirma-t-il en riant.

- Va te faire voir ! s'écria la jeune fille, faussement furieuse, en lui envoyant de l'eau.

Elle espérait que l'occasion lui permettrait d'esquiver cette conversation mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Allez, si tu devais me donner une note sur dix, ça serait combien ? Mignon genre seulement potable ou mignon genre j'ai bien envie de t'embrasser ?

- Je vais pas répondre à une question aussi puérile ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se leva d'un bond et tourna le dos à Draco pour aller chercher sa serviette. Cette discussion à sous entendus commençait à la gêner affreusement. Et elle n'avait pas envie que Draco s'en rende compte ! Après tout, son égo était tellement surdimensionné qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire qu'elle lui aurait bien mis onze sur dix.

Hermione s'enferma dans la petite pièce qui permettait de se changer en ignorant les appels de Draco (« Allez, dis moi ! Je suis sûr que c'est quinze sur dix ! Personne ne résiste à un Malefoy ! ») Elle soupira d'agacement mais sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. Quand Hermione acheva d'ajuster ses chaussettes, elle ne l'entendait plus. Jusqu'au moment où…

- J'y vais Granger, ma cour d'admiratrices m'attend ! lui lança-t-il de derrière la porte.

La Gryffondor s'en voulu de ne rien trouver à répliquer qu'un « salut ».

Elle entendit le bruit des pas de Malefoy s'éloigner et attendit qu'il ait quitté la pièce pour sortir.

- Moi je t'aurais mis onze sur dix tu sais, fit la voix du Serpentard avant qu'elle entende la porte se refermer.

Hermione resta un moment sans voix. Puis un sourire bête s'étala sur son visage sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Après tout, peut être que ses hanches n'étaient pas aussi grosses que ça…

* * *

Hermione bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Manquerait plus qu'elle se noie dans la gigantesque baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets… D'un air absent, elle marmonna le mot de passe au tableau qui la laissa passer en riant de bon cœur. Hermione, intriguée, resta un moment sur le pas de la porte à écouter la sirène pouffer. Puis elle haussa les épaules, se disant que ce tableau devait souffrir d'une trop grande solitude, et entra. La Gryffondor se dirigea machinalement vers la petite salle de bain pour y déposer ses affaires, traînant les pieds sur le sol.

- C'est toi maintenant qui vient me mater Granger ? s'exclama soudainement une voix grave et amusée.

Hermione sursauta si brusquement que Draco eut peur qu'elle fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Main sur le cœur, qui battait la chamade, elle se tourna lentement vers Draco. Son visage était pâle mais il n'aurait su dire si s'était lié à la fatigue ou à la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

- Merlin… souffla la jeune fille, comme si elle venait de réchapper à la mort. Merlin…

- Oh Granger, je t'en prie ! Tu ne m'a même pas encore vu torse nu ! s'amusa Draco, dont seules les épaules dépassaient de l'épaisse mousse qu'il avait fait couler dans l'énorme baignoire.

- Mais je n'attends que ça voyons !

Draco arqua un sourcil sans rien dire et elle lui sourit. Puis Hermione sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi cette satanée sirène m'a laissé entrer alors que tu étais déjà là ? D'habitude quand quelqu'un est dans la salle de bain, même si elle est du même sexe, elle nous refuse l'entrée !

- C'est vrai. Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle que moi aussi elle m'a laissé entrer alors que tu faisais ton truc bizarre dans la baignoire.

- De l'aquagym ! compléta Hermione, en rougissant malgré elle à ce souvenir. Il faudra que je parle de ça à Mac Gonagall, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Draco fit une grimace qu'elle ne vit pas. Ces petites entrevues, dans le parc, dans la cuisine mais surtout dans cette salle de bain n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Apparemment, Hermione ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il savait qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son stupide rouquin… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu.

- Je vais te laisser le champ libre alors, dit Draco d'une voix plus froide. De toute façon, j'avais fini.

- Ah… Heu… Oui… D'accord…

Hermione, un peu troublée par ce brusque changement de ton, le dévisagea d'un air curieux, comme si cela lui permettrait de trouver la cause de cette soudaine désinvolture.

Il se passa ainsi quelques secondes, pendant lesquels Draco et Hermione se fixèrent.

- Granger… Je ne prends pas mon bain en maillot, lança le Serpentard d'une voix sarcastique. Alors si tu avais l'obligeance de bien vouloir te tourner…

- Oh ! Oui bien sûr ! Excuse moi ! bafouilla Hermione d'un air mortifié, avant de faire volte face.

Elle rougit à nouveau, se sentant complètement stupide et ne put voir le sourire amusé de Draco. Lui adorait la voir aussi gênée. Il sortit de l'eau, attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il s'étira pour se revigorer après une bonne demie heure de glandouille dans l'eau chaude. Ses articulations des épaules craquèrent sinistrement. Draco allait rejoindre la petite salle de bain adjacente quand la voix inquiète d'Hermione l'arrêta.

- C'est toi qui a fait ce bruit là ?

- Je reviens d'une séance d'entraînement. Je pourrais m'amuser à faire craquer n'importe quel partie de mon corps tellement le capitaine nous a fait bosser… répondit Draco en haussant les épaules, qui craquèrent une nouvelle fois au passage.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, ça a l'air douloureux, reprit Hermione quelques instants plus tard.

- Ca ne servirait à rien. Les potions de Pomfresh servent à calmer la douleur mais t'assomment complètement. Le seul vrai remède c'est les massages. Chaque équipe de Quidditch a des masseurs professionnels... Les veinards, ajouta Draco, sans doute plus pour lui que pour Hermione.

Il attrapa ses vêtements posés sur un banc et allait entrer dans la salle de bain quand Hermione l'arrêta une seconde fois.

- Je pourrais essayer si tu veux !

Draco se retourna lentement, ne croyant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il fixa Hermione, toujours de dos. Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée plus que ça, comme si la proposition était naturelle. Même ses joues n'étaient pas rouges. Non, la Gryffondor se tenait là tranquillement, les bras croisés et les yeux dérivant sur un tableau accroché devant elle.

- Je te demande pardon Granger ? fut la seule chose que Draco réussit à lui répondre, l'air incrédule.

- Ben quoi ? T'es une chochotte ? Ou t'as peur que je t'abîme ? répliqua Hermione, un peu agacée par le ton abasourdi du Serpentard.

- Heu non… C'est juste que t'es en train de me proposer un massage. Et c'est bizarre.

- Et pourquoi, je peux savoir ? Miss Je Sais Tout est censée toucher que ses bouquins, c'est ça ? s'écria Hermione, brusquement furieuse. A part écouter les profs et rendre des devoirs impec rien d'autre me réussi ? C'est pas comme si un rat de bibliothèque pouvait faire ce genre de chose, bien évidemment !

- Non Granger… répondit Draco après un long moment de silence. Je… je suis sûr que tu te débrouille très bien…

Hermione passa doucement une main sur son visage. Elle se sentait lasse. Une fois de plus, elle venait de se faire les nerfs sur quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Excuse moi, je suis fatiguée… Je vois des couples partout en ce moment et ça me rappelle ma solitude… Et aussi que personne me voit comme une fille…

- Ah bon ? Ils sont sans doute aveugles alors, répondit Draco, en réussissant à faire passer un compliment sur le ton de l'indifférence.

Hermione sourit légèrement mais sa tristesse ne disparut pas pour autant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle lui raconte sa vie ? Les détails les plus gênants, en plus… Elle se ridiculisait toujours et n'osait même plus savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Sans doute que c'était une pauvre fille coincée et trop plongée dans ses bouquins pour se trouver un mec. Pourtant, la Gryffondor vit que Draco n'avait pas bougé, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Oublie ça, veux tu, soupira Hermione. C'était une idée stupide.

- Je ne trouve pas non. En fait c'était une très bonne idée. Laisse moi le temps d'enfiler quelque chose… Tu as ton maillot de bain ?

- Oui… répondit Hermione, surprise.

- Bon ben allons nous changer !

- Malefoy, tu veux vraiment que je te masse ?

- Ouais… Mais c'est uniquement pour te montrer juste après à quel point je suis bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine, ricana le blond.

Elle lui adressa un regard assassin, il répondit par un sourire goguenard et claqua la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco revenait, un air amusé toujours peint sur le visage.

Hermione s'installa sur l'une des marches du petit escalier menant à la baignoire/piscine de manière à ce que l'eau chaude lui recouvre les jambes jusqu'à la taille pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Draco s'assit deux marches plus bas, entre ses jambes, afin que la Gryffondor n'aie pas mal aux bras en lui massant les épaules.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et, les mains légèrement tremblantes, les posa doucement sur les épaules de Draco. Il frissonna au contact des deux petites paumes qui commencèrent un mouvement circulaire. Hermione abandonna ce mouvement simple pour quelques petits trucs plus techniques que Ginny lui avait appris. Ses deux pouces allèrent donc décontracter la nuque de Draco, montant ensuite sur son cou, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Par des pressions fermes, elle sentit son homologue se détendre et décida d'appliquer la technique autour de la colonne vertébrale.

Draco ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment, heureux qu'Hermione soit derrière lui pour ne pas apercevoir son sourire. Merlin, elle massait divinement bien. Peut être trop d'ailleurs.

La douceur et la chaleur de ses mains qui descendaient le long de son dos commençaient à lui procurer des sensations… Qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir… D'autant plus qu'Hermione était concentrée sur son massage et n'avait pas réalisé que ses jambes étaient maintenant en partie collées à Draco… Sa peau avait l'air aussi douce que de la soie… Est ce qu'il pouvait toucher, juste pour vérifier ?

Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie. Draco lâcha un très léger soupir de contentement quand il sentit Hermione abandonner le massage des zones sensibles près de la colonne vertébrale… Pour s'attaquer au bas du dos. Elle partait du milieu de son dos, les mains posées à plat, et tirait doucement sa peau jusqu'à ses abdos qu'elle touchait parfois. C'était encore pire.

Sous l'eau, Draco serra les poings pour se contrôler. Non, il ne se retournerait pas pour plaquer Hermione contre lui. Non, il ne l'embrasserait pas. Et non, non, non, il ne lui ferait pas l'amour au bord de la baignoire !!! Cette soudaine pensée, remplie d'images pas catholiques, acheva de briser ses dernières défenses.

Il se retourna brusquement, Hermione sursauta et il se saisit de ses poignets.

- Tu masses très bien Granger… Merci… dit-il d'une voix saccadée. Mais… Je pense que tu m'as assez montré l'étendue de tes talents ! … Pour aujourd'hui !

Il vit soudainement les yeux de la Gryffondor s'assombrir. Son joli sourire se transforma en une grimace. Draco comprit à son air blessé qu'elle avait tout interprété de travers. Hermione baissa les yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

- Je ne me pensais pas aussi maladroite. Lavande avait raison, j'ai toutes les qualités sauf celles d'une fille !

- Non, c'est pas ça du tout, répondit Draco d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire. Je t'assure, tu masses vraiment très bien.

- Mais alors… Pourquoi tu…

- Ça, je peux pas t'expliquer !

- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

Elle releva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Cet air candide, sa jolie bouche rose, ses cheveux bouclés encadrant follement son visage… Draco pensa que tout était fait pour le rendre dingue. Il avala sa salive, inspira longuement et eut toutes les peines du monde à lui répondre.

- Non, vraiment Granger. Crois moi, je ne peux pas…

Ils restèrent à se regarder sans rien dire. Hermione avait compris qu'il disait la vérité et que ce n'était pas sa prétendue maladresse qui avait causé cette réaction. Mais quoi alors ? Elle ne comprenait pas. La lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Draco, la jeune Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres aussi. Au lieu du gris lumineux, ils tendaient vers un gris sombre, presque noir.

Draco comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour décrypter ses sentiments, il lâcha doucement ses poignets, se retourna et s'enfonça dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. Hermione, déçue, poussa un petit soupir de mécontentement et alla s'envelopper dans sa serviette. Elle se sécha lentement et vit que Draco était toujours dans la baignoire.

- Tu devrais sortir, ça fait un moment qu'on est là dedans… Une peau fripée, c'est pas très glamour pour un Malefoy hein ? s'amusa Hermione.

- Hum… Non, je crois que je vais rester…

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, l'eau est presque froide ! Tu vas…

- Tu m'emmerdes Granger ! coupa Draco. J'ai pas envie de sortir, c'est tout !

- Ok ! Ok ! C'est comme tu veux !

Hermione attrapa ses vêtements, les yeux étincelants. Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain et claqua violement la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Pour la énième fois, il se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'Hermione ne soit pas une fille ordinaire ! Sinon elle n'aurait pas manqué de comprendre pourquoi il ne voulait pas sortir de cette satanée baignoire…

* * *

Draco avait toujours été persuadé qu'Hermione avait un grain de folie. Elle le laissait très peu souvent faire son apparition et il trouvait ça vraiment dommage. En même temps, il était heureux et flatté qu'elle le lui montre quelques fois… Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que là, Draco n'avait pas vraiment eu l'autorisation.

Mais que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Quand il était rentré dans la salle de bain, il savait qu'Hermione y était déjà pour la simple raison que la sirène du tableau avait ricané. Le Serpentard ne savait pas pourquoi elle les autorisaient à entrer alors que l'un d'entre eux était déjà là… Et pour être honnête, il s'en moquait. Bref, il ne voulait pas prendre par surprise la Gryffondor et était entré les yeux fermés. Il avait plusieurs fois répété qu'il était là, avait attendu… Et avait ouvert les yeux. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avait de quoi troubler n'importe qui.

Hermione était habillée d'une petite jupe et d'un débardeur, sans doute à cause de la chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. Elle avait accroché un petit boitier à sa ceinture d'où partaient deux fils reliés à ses oreilles. Et… Elle dansait…

Draco n'avait pas réussi à dire quelque chose tellement la jeune fille le subjuguait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et un sourire éblouissant s'étalait sur son visage. Tout en bougeant sur un rythme apparemment endiablé, elle murmurait des choses qu'il n'entendait pas.

- Hum… Granger ? … Granger… Je… Je suis là ! retenta Draco en haussant le ton.

Il était complètement fasciné. Cette expression de bonheur pur qui se dégageait de la Gryffondor le rendait tout chose. Il avait l'impression que rien n'existait, qu'Hermione avait oublié qui elle était, où elle était. Tout ce qui semblait compter pour elle c'était danser…

Et puis tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux. Hermione s'immobilisa, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

- Oh… Salut… Tu… heu… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Désolé… J'ai voulu te prévenir en rentrant puis je t'ai parlé mais… Je crois que tu m'as pas entendu…

- Ah, oui, c'est à cause de mes écouteurs.

- Tes quoi ?

Elle enleva une petite boule de son oreille et il se rappela qu'elle lui avait déjà montré cette invention moldue qui permettait d'écouter de la musique. Tout s'expliquait. Hermione murmurait les paroles de la chanson qu'elle écoutait et dansait dessus, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Les deux préfets restèrent à se faire face, un peu gênés.

- Tu viens t'amuser avec moi ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Allez… Me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser…

- Bien sûr que si, je suis un Malefoy ! J'ai pris des cours !

- Je te parle pas de danse de salon ! Je te parle de faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête ! Laisser ton corps s'exprimer, s'amuser sur la musique, ne faire qu'un avec elle ! Danser pour oublier !

Elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que Draco ne sut l'envoyer bouler. Prenant ça comme un accord, Hermione enleva ses écouteurs, monta le son de son MP3 au maximum et lança la prochaine chanson. A l'aide du Sonorus, elle put amplifier la musique qui résonna bientôt d'autant mieux qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain.

C'était une musique plutôt rock et il aima tout de suite.

- Allez viens ! l'encouragea Hermione.

Et comme il ne bougeait pas, elle le tira par la main et commença à danser sans le lâcher des yeux, comme pour qu'il prenne exemple sur elle.

Draco hésita un instant, atrocement gêné. Puis, l'enthousiasme d'Hermione sembla le contaminer et il l'entraîna dans un rock endiablé. Il guidait la jeune fille avec aisance et Hermione tournoyait dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats. Draco ne pu résister très longtemps au fou rire de la Gryffondor et se laissa rire sans retenue.

Hermione ne sentait même plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se laissait guider, sûre et confiante. Seule l'expression de Draco lui importait à ce moment. La Gryffondor avait toujours eu l'horrible impression que Draco n'avait jamais su s'amuser. Il semblait découvrir complètement qu'on pouvait se laisser aller d'une manière si simple. Qu'on pouvait s'amuser juste avec de la musique. Hermione avait eu une enfance heureuse et choyée… Et la certitude que celui qui lui faisait face n'avait pas seulement eu d'enfance heureuse mais pas d'enfance du tout était quelque chose qui la perturbait complètement.

Il avait enfin laissé tombé le masque. Elle voyait enfin le jeune homme qui voulait vivre sa vie, s'amuser comme tout le monde et non faire de la propagande en permanence pour son nom. Il voulait vivre, juste vivre.

Hermione était si absorbée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la musique était terminée et qu'ils avaient arrêté de danser.

- Granger ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, troublé qu'elle le regarde d'une manière si intense.

La Gryffondor reprit ses esprits, rougit et secoua la tête. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter ? Qu'elle le trouvait beau quand il abandonnait son masque ? Qu'elle avait vu pour la 1ère fois de sa vie une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux habituellement si ternes… Et qu'elle avait adoré ça ? Qu'elle avait envie de le serrer contre elle pour lui donner tout cet espoir, tout cette tendresse, tout ce courage qu'elle portait au fond de son cœur ?

- Tu danses très bien, dit finalement Hermione.

- Ah parce que tu en doutais ? répliqua Draco, l'air suffisant.

- Je savais que tu savais danser avec la tête. Mais pas que tu savais danser avec ton cœur, reprit Hermione d'un air malicieux.

Elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelques pas en direction du banc sur lequel étaient posées ses affaires puis se ravisa. La Gryffondor n'hésita qu'un instant, fit demi tour et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour coller un baiser sur la joue de Draco.

- Merci d'avoir disjoncté avec moi. C'est plus fun que toute seule. Faudra qu'on recommence.

D'un pas léger, Hermione prit ses affaires sous le bras, enfila sa robe de sorcière et sortit dans la salle de bain en sifflotant.

- Ouais… J'y compte bien… répondit enfin Draco en fixant la porte.

Il porta la main à sa joue et sourit. Il était vraiment heureux qu'Hermione partage son grain de folie avec lui. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre… Pas après ça…

* * *

God ! J'avais pas réalisé que c'était si long ! 8 pages sur word ! Ca valait la peine d'attendre ? Oui non ? C'était mieux que les deux autres ? Je vous casse les pieds ?

Alors une dernière petite question : j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, l'inspiration se fait rare. Vous aimeriez que la prochaine série de OS se déroule où ?

Oui, vs avez bien compris, je vs laisse choisir le thème du prochain chapitre ! Et moi j'écrirais ;)

Merci de m'avoir lue, bisous à ttes :x

Morgane 2 toi


	4. Draco, Hermione et la Grande Salle

Draco, Hermione et...

**Résumé** : Rowling se concentre particulièrement sur Ron et Harry dans le T6. Que font Draco ou Hermione pendant ce temps ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire, que font Draco _et_ Hermione ? Missings moments de ma fic « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement ».

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : DM/HG

**RAPPEL **: Ceci n'est pas une fic mais une série de One Shot, petites histoires qui donc ont aucun lien les unes entre les autres. Ces OS sont censés être des missings moments de ma fic « S'ils en avaient décidé autrement. » Donc en toute logique, Draco et Hermione, en 6ème année, sont plus ou moins amis…

Merci infiniment à tous et toutes pour ces propositions ! Nous avons en tête la Salle sur Demande et la Tour d'Astronomie… Mais aussi plein de bonnes idées comme la bibliothèque ou le terrain de Quidditch ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir aussi enthousiastes pour cette série d'OS, continuez, j'adore ^^

Mais mon inspiration s'est tournée du côté de la Grande Salle, idée suggérée par Nini Weasley et Caella ! Merci encore à vs deux !

Vu que tous les élèves y sont rassemblés, ça me semblait être un défi assez sympa à relever ! Comme ce OS fait 6 pages word, il n'y en aura qu'un mais la fin est, j'espère, surprenante…

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous aimerez !

**RAR**

Liciou : coucou ! contente que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir ! et c'est super gentil de m'avoir laissé un pt mot et de m'avoir donné des idées ! Ni terrain de Quidditch pour cette fois, ni dortoir mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même ! bisous…

Nini Weasley : hey hey hey ! vi ça fait un bail ! tu sais que tu m'as laissé deux reviews pr le dernier chap ? Jvais pas m'en plaindre remarque, c'est toi qui a gagné, ton idée est adoptée, ce OS se déroulera dans la Grande Salle ! félicitations ^^ donc si, c'était une super idée ! merci bcp, pr ça et pr tes reviews ! j'espère donc doublement que tu vas aimer, jserais trop deg sinon ! (lol) bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Draco, Hermione et la Grande Salle**

- Ca va aller Mione ? demanda Ron pour la sixième fois.

- Bof. Ca va pas être une partie de plaisir. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux. Il ne s'agit que d'une seule heure, répondit Hermione avec un soupir faussement ennuyé très convaincant.

- Une seule heure peut être mais c'est un heure avec Malefoy, répliqua Harry.

- Je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que vous vous tapez Parkinson et Zabini. Franchement je ne sais pas lequel des trois est le pire !

Les trois Gryffondors étaient rassemblés dans leur salle commune. Il était dix neuf heures et ils n'allaient pas tarder à descendre manger dans la Grande Salle. Sauf que cette fois, ils n'allaient pas dîner ensemble, avec tous les autres Gryffondors… Mais avec un Serpentard. C'était un idée de Dumbledore… Qui d'autre franchement ? Pour rapprocher les maisons, il avait décidé de faire une expérience et de rassembler par binômes deux élèves de deux maisons différentes.

Et bien sûr, Hermione s'était retrouvée avec Malefoy, Harry avec Pansy et Ron avec Blaise. Ca n'était pas pour embêter la préfète, de toute façon elle mangeait régulièrement dans les cuisines avec le Serpentard. Ce qui la tourmentait c'est qu'elle avait peur qu'on remarque leur… Peut être pas leur complicité, c'était un peu trop (« ah bon ? » lui fit sa voix intérieure) mais en tout cas leur manque d'animosité.

- Allez, il est l'heure, lança Hermione de sa meilleure voix lugubre. Avec un peu de chance on mangera en silence et tout ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir dans une heure.

- Ou alors je pourrais me jeter dans les escaliers, proposa Ron alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, suivis par d'autres Gryffondors pas motivés. On pourra pas me reprocher d'avoir manqué le repas ou de pas chercher un rapprochement entre les maisons…

- T'es sûr de vouloir manquer un repas ? Toi ? se moqua Harry.

- Ou sinon _tu _te jettes dans les escaliers et Hermione et moi t'accompagnons à l'infirmerie, poursuivit Ron.

Harry lança un « Hé ! » scandalisé alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

- Avoue que c'est beaucoup plus crédible si c'est à toi qu'il t'arrive une tuile, ajouta la préfète, franchement amusée. T'as l'habitude non ?

- Si Hermione est d'accord avec moi alors la majorité s'est prononcée, s'exclama Ron en se frottant les mains. Alors, tu choisis quel escalier ?

- Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez mes amis. Faux frères, marmonna Harry.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la Grande Salle. Malefoy était déjà là et attendait appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, dans une attitude négligente probablement bien étudiée. Il les avait entendus arriver, leurs paroles et leurs rires étant loin d'être discrets.

- On y va Granger ? Plus tôt cette heure de torture commencera, plus tôt elle se finira, lâcha Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

Il adressa un regard dédaigneux aux trois Gryffondors et, les mains dans les poches, entra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione comprit aussitôt qu'il était vraiment mécontent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il détestait plus que tout la voir rire avec Ron et Harry. Ils allaient être une heure en tête à tête, elle avait le temps de le questionner, se dit la jeune fille.

- A tout à l'heure, bon courage, lança Hermione à ses deux meilleurs amis avant de rejoindre Malefoy qui attendait devant un pupitre, façon grand restaurant français.

Apparemment, c'est le professeur Chourave qui plaçait les élèves. Elle regarda Hermione, puis Draco, revient à Hermione puis soupira en secouant la tête.

- Vous êtes à la table orange, numéro 23. Bon appétit.

Les deux élèves se rendirent compte que des nappes avaient été dressées de quatre couleurs différentes qui ne pouvaient être identifiées à une maison de Poudlard. La leur était contre le mur, la table habituellement réservée aux Serpentards. Draco s'y avança sans un mot et sans attendre Hermione.

Ils prirent place silencieusement et observèrent un instant les binômes autour d'eux, généralement des gens qui ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Hermione vit Harry et Pansy s'installer assez loin d'eux, ce dont elle se félicita.

- Tu vas faire la tronche longtemps ? demanda finalement Hermione en jouant avec un verre.

Draco lui adressa un regard froid en guise de réponse et la jeune fille, étonnée et attristée par son attitude, baissa la tête sans rien ajouter.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment, Hermione estimant qu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Le lourd silence commençait à lui peser quand Draco se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Okay, désolé. J'aurai pas dû être aussi… heu…

- Grossier ? Froid ? Malpoli ? Infect ? siffla Hermione.

- Granger…

- Pourquoi ça t'énerve de me voir avec Ron et Harry ? Ce sont mes amis depuis 6 ans… Tu te crois pas…

- Je sais Granger, j'ai eu une sale journée. On passe à autre chose ? coupa Draco, sans toutefois oser la regarder.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, ne parvenant pas à accrocher son regard puis poussa un léger soupir et se résigna. Elle avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Draco (et se dit qu'elle devait _réellement _en découvrir la cause) et savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal. Et puis ils allaient passer une heure en tête à tête. Passer l'éponge était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu penses des couples ? demanda alors Hermione.

- Longdubat et Bulstrode vont bien ensemble. Ils feraient un merveilleux couple, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione s'empêcha de rire en constatant que Neville, plutôt petit et rondouillard, semblait terrorisé devant une Millicent Bulstrode qui ressemblait à une armoire à glace et faisait une tête de plus que lui.

- Et pauvre Harry quand même… ajouta Hermione. Dumbledore aurait pu être plus sympa…

- Oh, ca va. Dans n'importe quelle situation il faut qu'il passe pour un héros ou un martyr, répliqua Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca fait 6 ans que je mange avec Pansy à côté de moi, on m'a jamais attribué de médaille et pourtant, Merlin sait que je le mérite…

Hermione laissa échapper un joyeux éclat de rire avant de se rattraper, la main devant la bouche. Autour d'eux, les binômes se retournaient pour voir si c'était bien Hermione Granger qui pouffait en compagnie de Draco Malefoy.

- Ouais ça me fait franchement rire tes opinions à deux balles ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton mauvais et en collant un air furieux sur son visage. Et je t'emmerde Malefoy !

- Pas autant que moi Granger ! répliqua le Serpentard, la voix glaciale mais forte, de manière à ce que tout le monde entende.

Ils restèrent à se regarder d'un air haineux pendant quelques secondes et quand l'attention des autres fut détournée -après tout, quoi de plus normal que ces deux là s'engueulant ?- ils reprirent une attitude normale.

- Allez, je parie que Pansy va le rendre dingue avant la fin de l'heure, reprit Draco comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Je peux pas tenir un pari comme ça. Je vais forcément perdre, soupira Hermione. Oh ! Chouette, j'adore les lasagnes ! ajouta-t-elle alors que les plats venaient d'apparaître.

- Je sais, les pâtes et les cours sont tes seules passions, se moqua Draco en leur servant à tous les deux du jus de citrouille.

- C'est pas vrai ! J'aime beaucoup d'autres choses que les pâtes ! protesta Hermione, à moitié amusée.

- Ouais, t'aimes les tagliatelles, les gnoccis, les spaghettis, les cannellonis…

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air embêté sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer son regard sur Draco. Ce qu'elle aimait avec lui c'était son humour pince sans rire mordant. Ils ne pouvaient pas discuter cinq minutes sans qu'elle éclate de rire deux ou trois fois. Il avait une façon unique de lui faire oublier ses soucis. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait besoin qu'on l'aide, c'était évident mais au fond… Draco n'était qu'un gamin qu'on avait jeté trop vite dans la cour des grands.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda justement le Serpentard, les sourcils froncés.

- Hum ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a quoi ? répéta Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas… Tu me regardais d'un air bizarre. D'un air… heu…

Il reposa sa fourchette, croisa les bras sur la table et son regard erra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione savait qu'il était très mal à l'aise. Quelle pouvait bien être sa tête pour que Draco n'ose pas lui dire ? Elle chercha à rencontrer ses yeux, y parvint et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

- C'est juste que… Tu me regardais d'un air rêveur… Tu sais, celui que tu as quand tu penses que personne ne te voit regarder par la fenêtre pendant les cours de Binns. Ou quand tu réussi correctement ta potion. Ou quand tu rentres dans la bibliothèque et que t'inspire pour retrouver l'odeur des vieux livres. Tes yeux brillent. On a l'impression que les pépites d'or de tes prunelles s'illuminent. Et c'est tout toi qui rayonne avec un simple regard…

Hermione sentit quelque chose d'indescriptible grandir en elle. Ses joues rougirent violemment, et, gênée, elle baissa la tête. Malefoy la connaissait bien finalement… Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça auparavant. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour n'importe quoi mais là, elle dû se mordre les lèvres. Ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, c'était du bonheur. Mais du bonheur si intense, si inhabituel qu'il lui faisait presque mal…

- Je disais ça… Tu sais… Si quelqu'un s'en aperçoit et pense… poursuivit lentement Draco, comme s'il avait peur de reprendre la parole.

- Oh… Oui… Oui, oui, bien sûr… Tu as raison.

Hermione toussota, gênée. Ses joues, légèrement empourprées témoignaient bien du trouble qu'elle ressentait. Elle fit dévier son regard dans la Grande Salle et sentit tout à coup une sueur froide s'insinuer le long de son échine.

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? hurla soudainement Hermione en se levant d'un bond, frappant la table de ses poings.

Draco, bouche bée, regarda la préfète d'un air ahuri. Heureusement, Chourave vint à sa rescousse en demandant à Hermione de se calmer. Celle ci fit semblant d'avoir besoin de toute l'énergie du monde pour se détourner puis s'assit finalement d'un air furieux mais résigné. Elle picora dans son dessert alors que Draco s'était remis de sa surprise et foudroyait du regard les imprudents qui avaient encore l'audace de regarder dans leur direction.

- Ron nous observait avec un air très curieux… Et depuis un moment je crois bien, murmura finalement Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais complètement cinglée ? demanda Draco quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oh, ça va ! Je trouve ça drôle… Et puis ça un petit côté… heu… Avec tout le monde autour… Comment dire ? marmonna Hermione en se mordant la lèvre pour trouver le terme approprié.

- Excitant ? proposa Dracon en attaquant le dessert.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'air choqué d'Hermione puisqu'il était occupé par sa mousse au chocolat. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire

- N… Non, pas excitant, bafouilla-t-elle.

Draco leva enfin la tête. Hermione avait l'air un peu perturbée, son regard évitant consciencieusement le sien.

- Quoi Granger, excitant a une connotation trop sexuelle ? Sois pas si prude.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose mais finalement se ravisa. Elle adressa un regard noir à Draco et lui arracha presque des mains la verrine de mousse au chocolat qu'il lui tendait. Elle planta hargneusement sa petite cuiller dedans.

- Je ne suis pas prude ! siffla la Gryffondor entre ses dents.

Draco ne répondit pas mais l'air moqueur qu'il afficha était tout aussi parlant. Hermione se mit à ronchonner avec toute la mauvaise fois dont elle était capable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde se fait des fausses idées sur moi. Sous prétexte que j'ai des bonnes notes et que je travaille un minimum, forcément, je ne suis pas une fille marante, je sais pas m'amuser, je m'intéresse pas aux mecs, gnagnagna… Moi aussi je sais faire des trucs fous ! grogna Hermione, en dépeçant la pauvre mousse qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

- Des trucs fous, hein ?

- Parfaitement !

- Et si je t'embrasse alors ? C'est pas un truc fou ça ?

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle releva vivement la tête vers Draco. Il gardait la tête un peu penchée mais l'observait à travers les mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il souriait mais ce n'était pas un sourire goguenard ou méprisant… Non, c'était presque un sourire… Timide. Il était beau. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione se vit l'attraper par la cravate et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Puis elle se rattrapa, manquant de se frapper pour avoir eu de telles pensées.

- Malefoy on est dans la Grande Salle ! s'exclama Hermione, en le regardant avec les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

- Ils se sont lassés de notre petit spectacle, je te ferais remarquer, répliqua Draco d'un air nonchalant, en montrant de la main leurs camarades.

Hermione dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Si au début du repas, le moindre haussement de ton attirait tous les regards, maintenant tous les élèves mangeaient tranquillement. Soit ils parlaient avec leur partenaire, soit ils n'échangeaient pas un regard. Mais personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Même Harry, bien qu'il fasse quelques grimaces de temps en temps, semblait parler plus ou moins poliment à Parkinson.

Hermione se sentit devenir encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. Son estomac se tordait et se détordait à toute vitesse. La perspective que Draco l'embrasse réellement la terrorisait… Elle avait déjà du mal à interpréter certaines choses, certaines réactions et sentiments… Qu'elle avait pour lui… Ca compliquerait les choses… Ou les simplifieraient… Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférait entre ses deux solutions.

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas… Embrasser une Sang de Bourbe… murmura Hermione en refusant de le regarder.

- T'es une trouillarde Granger, répliqua Draco, goguenard.

- Je ne suis pas…

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Draco, que les papillons avaient refait leur apparition dans son ventre, elle avait compris que c'était tout ce dont elle avait envie. Le frisson de l'interdit, l'excitation de la situation, la sensualité qui se dégageait de Draco… Tout la poussait à lui donner un consentement muet…

- … une trouillarde, acheva Hermione dans un souffle.

Draco hésita un instant... Juste un instant.

Il vit ses yeux pailletés d'or lui adressant une demande informulée et peut être inconsciente. Il vit ses lèvres roses et pleines, légèrement entrouvertes et sentit que son souffle s'était accéléré. Il vit les belles boucles couleur chocolat aux reflets de miel qui reposaient doucement de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était belle et il avait envie de l'embrasser.

Draco se pencha rapidement sur Hermione. Tout se fit en une fraction de seconde mais pour les deux jeunes gens, ils eurent l'impression que ce baiser se prolongea pendant dix minutes.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et c'est Hermione, inconsciemment, qui s'avança légèrement pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Aussitôt, ils curent que le temps s'était arrêté. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, ils savourèrent la douceur des lèvres de l'autre, leur chaleur, leur goût…

Draco eu besoin de toute la volonté du monde pour se redresser. Tout son corps et son cœur lui hurlaient d'approfondir le baiser, de passer au dessus de la table et serrer Hermione contre lui, savourer son odeur, sa peau, son parfum… Tout aussi vite il quitta leur table et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Il se demanda comment il faisait pour tenir encore sur ses jambes. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'un baiser, si simple, si chaste, avec Granger le retournerait comme ça. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme pour profiter encore du goût de celles d'Hermione.

Draco tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. C'était infiniment plus intense et agréable qu'une partie de Quidditch…

Hermione, partageant les mêmes sentiments chamboulés, le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle. Merlin... Elle en était encore toute tremblante d'émotion... Juste pour un simple baiser sur les lèvres...

- Malefoy…

Hermione aurait voulu lui hurler dessus mais ce n'est qu'un murmure qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda une voix masculine.

Hermione sursauta vivement et poussa un petit cri. Sa main, qui tenait toujours sa petite cuiller en pleine suspension tomba dans un bruit mat sur la table. La Gryffondor se tourna d'un bloc vers Harry et Ron. Ils la regardaient curieusement.

- C… Comment ça ? bafouilla Hermione en essayant désespérément de se refaire une attitude plus digne.

- Ben t'es toute rouge. On se demandait ce qu'il avait dit pour t'énerver autant, fit Ron.

Hermione resta un instant sans réaction, stupéfaite qu'il interprète de cette manière la rougeur de ses joues. Puis elle bénit Ron pour sa naïveté, qui allait lui donner l'occasion de se sortir de cette situation.

- Rien. Des conneries racistes comme d'habitude, répondit-elle en se levant.

- Tu veux qu'on aille s'occuper… commença Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, non ! coupa vivement Hermione. Je… Je crois juste que je vais l'ignorer… Pendant quelques temps…

Le trio se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en continuant à papoter mais Hermione ne semblait pas d'humeur. Les garçons remarquèrent son manque de réaction et l'attribuèrent au repas, qu'ils supposaient affreux, avec Malefoy.

Peu de temps après, la salle se vida et les professeurs purent enfin faire un bilan.

- Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce premier dîner ? demanda Mac Gonagall au directeur d'une voix lasse.

- Très divertissant… Monsieur Malefoy et Mademoiselle Granger sont toujours pleins de surprises.

- Ils ont faillit se sauter deux fois à la gorge ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant ! s'exclama Mac Gonagall.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis, acquiesça Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Plein de ressources…

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? ... Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Déçus ? Contents ? Je prends aussi les remarques négatifs, y'a pas de soucis !

Sur ce, on est samedi soir et je vais réviser les guerres de religions... ... ... ... ... Vous voyez que j'ai besoin de reviews, hein ?! :'s

Bonne fin de week end à tous/tes !

Morgane 2 toi


	5. Draco, Hermione et la Salle sur Demande

Draco, Hermione et...

**Résumé** : Rowling se concentre particulièrement sur Ron et Harry dans le T6. Que font Draco ou Hermione pendant ce temps ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire, que font Draco _et_ Hermione ? Missings moments de ma fic « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement ».

**Rating** : K

**Couple** : DM/HG

**RAPPEL :** Ceci n'est pas une fic mais une série de One Shot, petites histoires qui donc ont aucun lien les unes entre les autres. Ces OS sont censés être des missings moments de ma fic « S'ils en avaient décidé autrement. » Donc en toute logique, Draco et Hermione, en 6ème année, sont plus ou moins amis…

**RAR **:

Khoumba : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! merci de ta review, bizzz

Criquette : coucou ! et avt tt, merci pr ta review qui m'a vrt fait plaisir !

Je ne sais pas encore si j'en ferais une véritable fic mais j'ai bien l'impression que bcp de revieweuse y sont opposées ! Mais c'est sûr que c'est un peu dommage, comme ce sont des missings moments, on connaît déjà la fin et on sait qu'il ne se passera rien de plus qu'un léger flirt...

Je vois que tu es aussi une traumatisée de la fin de "S'ils en avaient décidé autrement". Je me dit parfois que j'aurai dû en faire une autre. Mais vu cmt ça a marqué les esprits, finalement c'est aussi bien comme ça ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ! bisous

Deborah 93 : je te réponds ici car tu as désactivé les messages privés ! C'est dommage, tu aurais reçu ma réponse directement ds ta boite mail ! Contente que tu aies aimé, voici la suite et merci bcp pr ta review :x

Lola : vi effectivement, j'ai pas donné bcp de nouvelles pr cette fic ! Si ça tenait qu'à moi, jresterais tte la jrnée à écrire mais comme tu t'en doutes, c'est pas trop possible ! Contente que t'aies aimé le chapitre, la suite est là depuis... 2 semaines... Je te laisse découvrir si t'en a pas eu l'occasion ! bisous et merci pr ton pti mot ;)

Petiteminipizza : j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de faux espoir en voyant l'update, je ne fais que répondre aux reviews anonymes, comme prévu ! La suite ? heuuu... N'est pas prévu pr le moment ! J'avoue que j'ai d'autres priorités (arriver à bosser en même temps que les cours et que mes recherches pour mon mémoire tout en préparant mes concours et en prenant soin de ma pte vie sentimentale et amicale par exemple) et surtout, une fic ("Guéris moi") à poursuivre ! Cela viendra quand je serai inspirée, mieux vaut attendre pr un bon chapitre, qu'avoir un chapitre rapidement mais qu'il soit nul, non ?!

Ds ts les cas, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir ! Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux, tu vas me faire culpabiliser vilaine :p allez, merci bcp pr ton pt mot et à bientôt (j'espère) ! bizzz

* * *

**5) Draco, Hermione, la Salle sur Demande et Noël**

Draco marchait d'un pas alerte dans les couloirs, certain que s'il se faisait prendre la punition ne serait pas de copier de simples lignes. Il avait jeté un sort pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas et il se dirigeait à l'aide de sa baguette. Le Serpentard savait que dans le noir complet, grâce à ses vêtements, personne ne pourrait le voir. Où il allait ? Il ne le savait pas. Il aimait se promener la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

C'était le seul moment où Draco avait l'impression d'être libre. Il pouvait aller et venir comme il voulait (si toutefois on exceptait les rondes de Rusard) dire ce qu'il lui plaisait et même se mettre à faire la roue dans le couloir si cela lui chantait… Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Sauf que cette nuit là, un curieux bruit le fit s'arrêter net. C'était une mélodie murmurée joyeusement. Elle se répercutait sur les murs de pierre, donnant l'impression que cette mélodie était portée par le vent. Draco n'arrivait pas à discerner d'où elle venait mais une chose était sûre, la personne qui fredonnait se rapprochait.

Méfiant, il éteignit sa baguette et se trouva un coin d'ombre. Peu de temps après, Draco reconnu la mélodie. C'était "Vive le vent d'hiver". Qui pouvait bien chantonner Vive le vent dans les couloirs de Poudlard à minuit passé ?!

Il eu la réponse bien assez tôt. Des cheveux épais et une insigne brillant sur une robe de sorcière ainsi qu'une écharpe de Gryffondor... Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Mais qu'est ce que foutait Granger dans les couloirs à cette heure ? En chantant Vive le vent d'hiver ?

- Hé ! Qui est là ? s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille.

Draco vit qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et l'éclairait, tout en regardant dans sa direction les sourcils froncés, pour tenter de deviner qui il était. Il aurait dû se planquer derrière une tapisserie ou une armure par précaution mais était resté bêtement immobile. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en ce moment, quand Granger se trouvait dans les parages, il avait tendance à perdre un peu la boule.

- Du calme Granger, ce n'est que moi, répondit-il en rallumant sa baguette.

- Ah... Tu m'a fait peur. Qu'est ce que tu foutais immobile dans le couloir ?

Il vit la silhouette de Granger se rapprocher et eu envie de se cogner. C'était un Malefoy, merde ! Il n'avait pas à perdre ses moyens. Et surtout, il ne devait pas lui montrer qu'il perdait ses moyens !

- Inquiète toi pour toi-même, répliqua-t-il, de mauvais poil. Je ne chante pas encore des trucs débiles en me promenant dans les couloirs à minuit !

Hermione était maintenant face à lui mais il ne pouvait distinguer son expression car tous deux avaient réduit leur Lumos au minimum. Pourtant, il aurait juré qu'elle rougissait et cette idée l'amusa. La Miss je sais tout de Poudlard, jugée très intelligente et très mature par les profs n'était en fait qu'une gamine. Draco en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois. Et il aimait cette partie d'elle.

- Hum... Oui... répondit Hermione d'un air effectivement gêné. J'aime bien chantonner des trucs de Noël quand ça approche. Je m'en rends pas toujours compte... ... ... Et c'est pas un truc débile ! C'est très mignon Vive le vent d'hiver !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car leurs échines se glacèrent quand ils entendirent les miaulements caractéristiques de Miss Teigne, ainsi que la voix lointaine -mais plus pour très longtemps- du concierge. Draco réagit au quart de tour, prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir parallèle. Elle le suivit sans faire d'histoires, même quand il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et l'y entraîna avec lui.

Tous deux restèrent debout dans le noir complet et peu de temps après, ils entendirent les deux compères passer devant leur planque. Rusard encourageait son chat à débusquer les élèves et ils repassèrent plusieurs fois devant leur placard. De toute évidence, Rusard avait compris qu'ils étaient à cet étage, dans les couloirs environnants. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de regarder dans ce placard ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit.

- Stupide Cracmol, songea Draco.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir, les jambes engourdies. Hermione ne tarda pas à grelotter. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient connus pour leurs courants d'airs glacés et elle n'était pas chaudement habillée. Tous deux restèrent silencieux, n'entendant que leurs respirations et les grognements de Rusard.

Quand quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent et qu'Hermione estima qu'elle pouvait prendre un petit risque, la jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers Draco.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as demandé pour Noël ?

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

- On fête pas Noël chez les Sangs Purs, Granger.

- Ah bon ? Pas du tout ?

- On fait un repas de famille assommant si tu veux vraiment savoir. Les adultes picolent trop, les gosses s'emmerdent et les ados essaient de se faire la malle dès que possible. Pas très festif quoi.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, même si dans le noir il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte.

Elle adorait Noël. Les guirlandes, l'impatience à attendre les cadeaux, la neige et la luge, les bons petits plats, le sapin illuminé, l'odeur des biscuits qui cuisent… C'était comme une période de trêve où elle se sentait plus sereine. Comme si chacun décidait d'y mettre du sien et d'embellir un peu leur foutue vie, l'espace de quelques jours. Hermione ne pouvait pas décemment pas envisager qu'un enfant soit privé de Noël. Et encore moins pendant 17 ans.

- Malefoy ?

Le grognement qui servit de réponse ne découragea pas Hermione, habituée au manque d'enthousiasme flagrant de son compagnon.

- Tu… Est ce que... Quand tu étais petit tu croyais au Père Noël ? Tes parents t'en avaient parlé ou...

- Non. C'est une coutume moldue. Et comme tu ne l'ignore pas, les coutumes moldues ne sont pas trop appréciées chez moi.

- Mais t'avais quand même des cadeaux ?

- Non.

- Des bonbons au moins ?

- Non.

- Tu ne faisais pas le sapin ?

- Non, Granger, au nom de Merlin ! s'agaça Malefoy.

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton et ils se turent brusquement en entendant les miaulements lointain, mais tout de même angoissants de Miss Teigne.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione reprit.

- Je trouve ça horrible qu'un enfant n'ait pas le droit à toute la magie de Noël.

- J'ai survécu non ?

- Ouais enfin bonjour les séquelles !

- Je te demande pardon, Granger ?

- Heu… Je veux dire… C'est juste que…

- Que ?

- Heu…

- Oui, que quoi, Granger ?

- Hum… Hé bien ça explique que tu n'aies pas gardé une petite part de ton âme d'enfant…

- Mon âme d'enfant se porte très bien Granger !

- Ah. Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire ! Ca te dit de me retrouver après demain dans la Salle sur Demande ? Vers six heures ?

Il y eu un silence dans le placard glacé. Hermione se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Sa proposition était un peu bizarre, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, Malefoy l'avait déjà traînée dans la forêt Interdite la nuit. Elle le sentait brusquement plus tendu, comme si sa suggestion comportait quelque chose qui brusquait ou le gênait elle ne savait pas.

- C'est un rencard Granger ?

- Ouais, si ça peut te faire venir ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme elle aurait approuvé qu'on lui reserve du jus de citrouille.

Draco grimaça. La légèreté sur laquelle elle disait ça prouvait bien que l'idée même d'un rencard avec lui ne lui viendrait jamais en tête. Avec Weasley la belette probablement qu'elle serait devenue toute rouge et aurait balbutié.

Mais ce n'était que lui. Et la vision qu'elle avait de leurs rapports était la preuve qu'Hermione ne ressentait rien, absolument rien, pour lui. Pourtant elle lui avait fait cette proposition curieuse. Bien sûr, ça pouvait être purement amical. Mais elle ne trainait pas Potter dans la Salle sur Demande... Si ? ... Il n'aimait pas cette idée.

- Ok Granger. Si ça peut t'amuser… soupira-t-il.

Il se leva rapidement et sorti du placard, non parce que le danger était écarté mais parce qu'il se sentait furieux et incapable de rester plus longtemps en compagnie d'Hermione. Il se mit aussitôt en route, sans même attendre la jeune Gryffondor qui, étonnée, venait à peine de se relever. Quand elle sortit du placard, elle vit la silhouette sombre de Draco à plusieurs mètres de là et quelques secondes plus tard, il prit un couloir sur leur gauche et disparu.

Hermione soupira, se disant que décidément, la psychologie masculine était bien trop compliquée pour elle. Elle avait avoué à demi mots que c'était un rendez-vous, que voulait-il de plus ? Qu'elle se mette à rougir et à balbutier ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'avoir l'impression qu'il remportait complètement la victoire. C'était le cas... Mais au moins, il l'ignorait. Trouver un prétexte pour se voir seul à seul était suffisamment explicite non ?

...

Dire que le rendez vous de Granger ne l'avait pas titillé pendant deux jours aurait été mentir. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours ensemble, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder en se demandant ce que la jeune fille préparait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa son imagination vagabonder. Hermione pourrait très bien, par exemple, avoir changé d'avis sur la belette. Elle l'attendrait dans la Salle sur Demande près d'un lit à baldaquin, vêtue en tout et pour tout qu'un ensemble noir en soie. Oui, la soie lui irait divinement bien et le noir ferait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau.

A chaque fois que cette image lui venait en tête, il se frappait le front de sa paume de main. Au bout de quelques heures, Blaise fut bien obligé de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. S'être fait griller aussi facilement le refroidit mais une fois la nuit venue, Draco n'arriva pas à empêcher son esprit de divaguer sur ce qui irait le mieux à Hermione : soie noire ou dentelle rouge ?

Il se sentait comme une collégienne qui guette à la fois impatiemment et nerveusement son premier rendez-vous galant.

C'était pitoyable selon lui mais après tout, il était le seul à savoir ce qui se tramait dans son esprit donc les apparences étaient sauves. Draco passa les quelques heures qui le séparaient de son rendez vous avec Granger en tentant de se foutre dans le crâne que même si elle était complètement bourrée, il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'il voie Granger en sous vêtements ce soir là.

Il arriva en retard devant la Salle sur Demande, pour montrer à Hermione qu'il n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance à ce rencard qui n'en était pas un. Bien sûr c'était faux mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. La Gryffondor l'attendait, chantonnant une nouvelle fois. Mais c'était un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha les mains dans les poches, se forçant à adopter une expression neutre. Ce qui était plutôt difficile quand il voyait Hermione chantonner en faisant des petits pas de danse, tout en jouant avec son écharpe.

- Salut. T'es en retard, fit-elle à Draco, après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

- Je suis occupé Granger. Je ne vais pas accourir à la moindre de tes idées saugrenues.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face et, surpris, il vit Hermione lui adresser un sourire amusé, avec l'air de la fille à qui on ne la fait pas.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'as observée pendant deux jours alors ?

- Quoi ? répondit-il une fois le choc passé. Je ne t'ai jamais... observée ! ... ... Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Granger !

Heureusement que sa peau était presque blafarde, sinon Hermione aurait vu qu'il pâlissait.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, se moqua Hermione.

Elle faisait déjà les trois passages nécessaires devant la Salle sur Demande. Bien sûr, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui avait dit Draco. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le rechercher sur ce terrain là. Après, il allait s'imaginer qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Qu'elle avait attendu avec une impatience difficile à dissimuler leur petit rendez vous. Qu'elle avait fait un rêve tout à fait perturbant sur elle et lui dans la Salle sur Demande. Qu'elle n'était qu'une ado, merde !, et qu'il était quand même très attirant. Surtout depuis la fois où il l'avait plus ou moins embrassée dans la Grande Salle.

Elle fut soulagée quand la porte apparu et, rapidement, ils entrèrent après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir. Dès que Draco franchit le seuil de la porte, Hermione se retourna brusquement et lui mis la main devant les yeux.

- Ferme les ! ordonna la Gryffondor. J'ai quelques petits trucs à régler. Sois gentil, pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis.

Il acquiesça, pour montrer qu'il obéissait de mauvaise grâce mais en réalité, la situation commençait à vraiment l'amuser. Qu'est ce que Granger avait bien pu fabriquer ? Il entendit Hermione s'agiter pendant plusieurs minutes. Il y eu des bruits de raclements, plusieurs sorts, la Gryffondor qui pesta et une drôle d'odeur qui se répandit dans la pièce. Puis, Hermione l'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Tadaaaam ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, bien plus curieux qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Hermione se tenait à côté d'un sapin qui la dépassait de deux têtes. A ses pieds étaient posées trois petites caisses qui semblaient pleines à craquer. La Salle sur Demande était devenue une pièce agréable, avec un feu de bois qui crépitait dans une cheminée. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et l'argenté. Une épaisse moquette recouvrait le sol. Sur les murs, de jolies petites guirlandes représentant des Pères Noël, des lutins, des sapins, des bonhommes de neige étaient accrochés. Il y avait même de petits souliers en tissu accrochés au dessus de la cheminée. Bref, c'était une ambiance détendue et chaleureuse, très carte postale mais très originale à la fois.

Il le remarqua en dernier mais des chants de Noël étaient diffusés par un appareil moldu. En ce moment, c'est "Mon beau sapin" qui passait. Le regard de Draco alterna entre l'objet moldu et Hermione, qui rougit.

- Ben quoi ? Faut se mettre complètement dans l'ambiance...

- Tu m'expliques ?

- On va faire notre sapin de Noël ! J'ai les guirlandes, les figurines et les boules. La totale ! Dans toutes les couleurs ! J'ai simplement dupliquées quelques décos qui trainaient dans les couloirs, changé la couleur et la forme. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai plutôt fait du bon boulot. Tiens regarde !

Hermione s'était accroupie et avait ouvert l'un des cartons. Elle lança à la volée une guirlande bien garnie que Draco attrapa au vol.

- Je pourrai presque ouvrir une boutique de déco de Noël ! poursuivit Hermione en glissant des petites figurines à ses doigts.

Elle se releva et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Draco.

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait quand elle était comme ça. Son envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser était si forte que c'en était presque douloureux. Mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Rien que la peur et la mort. Elle méritait mieux et lui ne la méritait pas. Il devait, pour elle, juste pour elle, mettre ce _truc _de côté. Tant pis s'il en souffrait. Draco ne savait pas quand il avait plus ou moins compris ce qui lui arrivait. C'était venu doucement et brusquement à la fois. Comme une maladie qui s'installe progressivement et qu'on en a conscience. Mais lorsqu'on met un nom dessus, c'est tout aussi difficile à admettre que si on avait rien su.

Draco fit un sourire grimaçant, se forçant à profiter de l'instant sans penser à autre chose.

- Ta guirlande est rouge et or, fit-il en l'agitant.

- C'est les couleurs de Noël !

- Pas le vert et argent ?

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, répliqua Hermione en riant.

Elle se baissa et lui envoya une autre guirlande, argentée avec des petits sapins verts. Puis, elle commença à décorer le sapin avec beaucoup de méthode. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Puis, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Draco, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et prit sa voix de préfète.

- Allez, ne fais pas ton rabat joie et aide moi ! Il faut d'abord mettre les guirlandes et après on ajoutera les boules et les figurines.

Draco grogna juste pour se donner bonne figure et pendant les dix minutes suivantes, participa avec une mauvaise foi.

Puis, peu à peu, la bonne humeur de la Gryffondor le contamina. Il commença à rectifier la position d'une guirlande. Puis choisit volontairement la prochaine qu'Hermione plaça. Enfin, il prit lui même une adorable guirlande en spirales dorées, à qui il fit faire le tour du sapin, vers son sommet puisqu'étant plus grand qu'Hermione, il pouvait l'atteindre. Ils continuèrent à garnir le sapin en plaisantant sur le manque total de coordination des couleurs.

- Je peux plus rien mettre, tout est trop haut, fit Hermione au bout de vingt minutes, la voix boudeuse.

Elle avait enlevé sa robe de sorcière et Draco se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle avait réellement décidé de suivre ses conseils cachés sous des remarques sarcastiques.

La Gryffondor portait un pull simple mais féminin. Col en V, il était d'un rose pâle et soulignait discrètement ses jolies formes. Elle était en jupe également. Une de ses jupes plissée de collégienne, noire, qu'elle devait probablement porter avec son uniforme habituel.

Mais elle n'avait pas ses chaussettes montantes. Et cela changeait tout. Draco se demanda comment la simple vue de ses chevilles et de ses mollets dénudés pouvait lui inspirer tant de choses inavouables. Hermione avait de jolies jambes. Une cheville fine, des mollets plus en chair et des genoux bien proportionnés. Mais la courbe que formait cette différence était tout à fait… Appréciable…

Draco se racla la gorge et détourna brusquement le regard, quand Hermione dirigea le sien vers lui, intriguée qu'il la fixe sans lui répondre. Il se concentra sur le sapin. Effectivement, il n'y avait qu'une guirlande, celle qu'il avait mise il y a quelques minutes, sur les trente centimètres qui se trouvaient sous la cime du sapin.

Il céda alors à son impulsion, prit Hermione par la taille et la souleva, les bras tendus.

- Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? glapit la Gryffondor, surprise de se trouver brusquement à un mètre du sol.

- Je te porte pour que tu puisses mettre les guirlandes en haut, répondit Draco, comme si sa question était d'une débilité sans bornes.

Hermione resta un moment sans rien faire, le souffle coupé. La présence des mains de Draco sur sa taille, elle n'aimait pas du tout. Enfin si, elle aimait. Elle aimait trop, c'était justement ça le problème. Elle parvint alors à placer plusieurs guirlandes, le coeur battant, les mains tremblantes. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Hermione sentait que Draco la rapprochait de lui pour pouvoir continuer à la porter. Alors elle demanda à descendre, prétextant qu'il allait se faire mal.

Draco obéit et la posa à terre.

- Je te laisse ajouter le reste, balbutia la Gryffondor d'une voix mal assurée.

- Ca va ? s'enquit le Serpentard, en voyant ses joues rougies.

- Oh oui. C'est juste qu'il fait chaud.

Il acquiesça, pas très convaincu, et força son esprit à arrêter ses divagations. Granger devait être gênée, tout simplement. Mais elle ne rougirait sans doute pas à cause de lui. En fait, ça lui arrivait mais c'était quand elle était furieuse...

Draco retourna donc à ses guirlandes. Ils "travaillèrent" chacun de leur côté pendant quelques minutes en restant silencieux. Soudain, Hermione se piqua le doigt à l'une des épines du sapin.

- Aie ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle agita sa main douloureuse, une grimace de contrariété affichée sur son visage. Draco s'en empara et déposa un baiser léger sur le doigt qu'elle venait de se piquer. Il retourna à sa tâche, à savoir combler les trous dans le sapin avec des boules de couleur verte, tout de suite après. Comme si son geste était le plus naturel au monde.

Hermione resta figée, le cœur battant. Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient douces et chaudes et leur contact avec sa peau, le simple bout de son doigt, lui avait fait comme un électrochoc. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout son corps était pris d'une sorte de fièvre, pourquoi des papillons voletaient dans son ventre et encore moins pourquoi elle avait envie de lui tendre son doigt pour réclamer un nouveau baiser.

Elle se sentit rougir et pour cacher sa gêne, la Gryffondor entreprit de fouiller dans une caisse maintenant presque vide.

- Je pense que c'est bon, Granger, lui dit alors Draco. Il n'y a plus un seul espace vide sur ce sapin.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le trouva planté à quelques mètres du sapin, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il admirait une œuvre d'art.

Hermione se força à inspirer, histoire d'agir normalement. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas montrer à Malefoy qu'à cause de ses pulsions d'ado et ses hormones (car Hermione en était parvenue à la conclusion que ça ne pouvait être que ça), il lui faisait de l'effet.

- Oui, il est très joli, acquiesça alors la jeune fille.

Ils restèrent à regarder leur sapin en silence, apaisés. Draco ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais décorer le sapin comme un gosse, il avait adoré. Il avait tant jalousé les enfants de Moldus qui attendaient impatiemment le "jour du sapin" ou qui parlaient des décorations qu'ils allaient acheter. Lui n'avait rien eu. Rien qu'un manoir vide et froid. Pas de guirlandes chatoyantes, pas de boules colorées, pas de petites figurines. Il aurait dû trouver ça niais mais en réalité, Draco trouvait ça tout bonnement magique.

Et il était heureux d'avoir non seulement partagé ça avec Hermione mais en plus qu'elle en soit à l'origine. Et de toute évidence, il n'avait pas du tout envie de la laisser s'en aller. Elle respirait un tel bonheur, une telle joie de vivre, un tel plaisir enfantin qu'il avait envie de la serrer contre lui pour la remercier de lui offrir ça. L'espoir d'une autre vie. La vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il voulait vraiment partager ça avec Hermione, en espérant secrètement qu'un peu de ses sentiments parviendraient à le toucher, pour qu'il puisse comprendre à quoi pouvait ressembler les souvenirs simples de quelqu'un qui a eu une enfance.

Draco eu alors une idée et s'empressa de la mettre à exécution, comme s'il avait peur que Weasley débarque dans la Salle sur Demande pour lui enlever Hermione.

- Hé Granger, t'aimes pas faire les choses à moitié non ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Mmmm… Non… Pourquoi ? répondit prudemment Hermione, méfiante face à son sourire amusé.

- Alors pourquoi on ne fait pas un repas de Noël ?

- Maintenant ?!

- Il est sept heures. C'est parfait.

- Mais on doit nous attendre dans la Grande Salle !

- Tu diras à Potter et Weasley que tu es restée travailler plus tard à la bibliothèque. Ils te prennent tellement pour un rat de bibliothèque qu'ils ne penseront pas à vérifier et te croiront sur parole. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas à me justifier et ça ne serait pas la première fois que je raterais le repas.

- Mais… Comment veux tu faire un repas ici ?

- Et les elfes de maison Granger ? Faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose ! … Et puis ils t'adorent, ils seront ravis de faire ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il rapidement, en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Hermione se radoucit mais lui fit une moue indiquant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Draco se contenta de lui envoyer un regard frondeur, comme pour la mettre au défi de trouver autre chose pour se défiler. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se tourna à nouveau vers le sapin. C'était tentant. Ils seraient confortablement installés, avec un feu de cheminée qui crépiterait dans l'âtre. Sa lumière ainsi que celle des guirlandes suffirait à les éclairer. Il n'y avait qu'à appeler les elfes et dresser une table d'un coup de baguette.

Mais dans son for intérieur, Hermione pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Dîner ainsi, en tête à tête, est ce que ce n'était pas un peu ambigu ? L'idée était trop tentante. A ce moment, la main de Draco se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta vivement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Tout aussi rapidement, il passa deux doigts sous son menton et la força à relever la tête. Elle se perdit sans son regard, oubliant de respirer. Les yeux de Draco étaient implorants, implorants comme ceux qu'un gosse qui réclame sa part de bonheur. Son coeur chavira et c'est d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas qu'Hermione répondit.

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Allez, Granger. Dîne avec moi…

Elle détourna les yeux mais la voix qu'il avait prise la fit fondre. C'était la vraie voix de Malefoy. Pas une voix nasillarde, traînante, glaciale ou méprisante. Un timbre un peu plus grave, doux et exigent à la fois.

Elle ne pu répondre que oui. Hermione eu du mal à se débarrasser de son trouble et prétexta devoir rectifier quelques petites choses sur le sapin pour échapper au regard de Draco et être un peu seule. Vu qu'il était dans le même état, mais ce n'était pas visible, Draco la laissa faire et ne la fixa pas une seule fois, préférant rester assis à contempler le feu.

Puis ils firent comme prévu, installèrent une table, prévinrent les elfes de maison.

- Que voulez manger ? demanda l'un d'entre eux en s'inclinant presque jusqu'à terre.

Draco se tourna vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- C'est toi qui connaît Noël ici, lui rappela le jeune homme.

- Oh. Oui. C'est vrai. Hé bien… Du saumon fumé en entrée… Avec des toasts. Une dinde aux marrons avec des pommes noisettes pour le plat et la fameuse bûche glacée en dessert, énuméra Hermione.

- Et en boisson ? s'enquit l'elfe, tel un serveur de restaurant

- Du champagne, répondit immédiatement Draco. Ca, je sais !

- Heu…

- Quoi Granger ? Tu bois pas d'alcool ?

- Si ! Bien sûr ! Enfin, pas bien sûr, je veux dire qu'on en boit à Noël, oui, mais...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il la faisait encore marcher et qu'elle était encore tombée dans le piège. Elle lui tira la langue, boudeuse. La seule raison pour laquelle Hermione avait hésité, c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. Et craignait donc ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ou pire, faire, après quelques coupes.

Les elfes furent très efficace et quelques secondes après, leur entrée était déjà servie. Ils trinquèrent à Noël et savourèrent leur entrée avant de se mettre à discuter plus librement. Etre dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était un peu comme s'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Que les règles, les problèmes, les rivalités disparaissaient.

Ils passèrent une soirée vraiment joyeuse et bonne enfant. L'alcool aidant peu à peu, ils se racontèrent les anecdotes qui s'étaient déroulées chez les Serpentards et chez les Gryffondors. Hermione raconta à Draco comment se passait un vrai Noël. Et lui évoqua les siens. Ils s'amusèrent à plusieurs petits jeux, se racontèrent des blagues et, pour la première fois, évoquèrent les personnes qu'ils auraient voulu être et l'avenir qu'ils envisageaient. Draco et Hermione parlèrent de tout et de rien, allant du coq à l'âne, riant beaucoup.

Passé le dessert, Draco parvint à entraîner Hermione dans une valse, sur la musique de "Petit Papa Noël". Il dansait très bien et Hermione, peu habituée à ce genre de danse, n'eut qu'à le suivre et s'en sorti bien... Enfin, aussi bien qu'elle le pu en riant aux éclats.

Danser la valse sur Petit Papa Noël, dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Malefoy, quelques jours avant Noël, était trop irrésistible. Draco parvint à garder son sérieux mais il ne sut pas si ses yeux parvenaient à cacher l'émotion que suscitait en lui le fait d'avoir Hermione dans ses bras, de la voir rire aux éclats, de voir ses yeux briller de joie, ses joues rouges, son large sourire, ses cheveux (qu'elle avait d'ailleurs lissés pour l'occasion) virevolter...

C'était magique, tout simplement magique. Quand la musique s'arrêta ils s'immobilisèrent, un peu essoufflés, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il y avait une distance respectable entre eux mais malgré tout, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir... Bizarre. Il n'était pas habitué aux "trucs bizarres" que son corps ressentait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de la Gryffondor. Le sapin, le repas, la danse, tout cela avait commencé à enterrer le Serpentard qu'il devait être à la face du monde.

Il n'avait plus envie que de suivre ses envies. Se faire plaisir. Pour une fois, juste une fois. Alors, quand Draco vit Hermione lui sourire timidement, sans chercher à se dégager de ses bras, il se lança.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, du revers de sa main. Hermione frissonna. Et elle prit peur. Son cœur s'était remis à battre la chamade. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas forcément une histoire d'hormones. Mais quelque chose de plus.

Et puis pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se détacher de lui ? Elle devait admettre qu'être dans ses bras et pouvoir regarder de près son visage marmoréen était presque hypnotique. Il était beau, il le savait mais pendant cette soirée, Malefoy n'en avait jamais profité.

Et cela le rendait beaucoup plus craquant. Pourtant il devait bien savoir que si son regard continuait à l'embraser de la sorte, Hermione risquait de perdre les dernières miettes de raison qui lui restaient... Et de faire quelque chose de regrettable... Ou peut-être pas. Et Ron dans tout ça ? Dire qu'Hermione se sentait perdue était un euphémisme.

Draco sembla comprendre, lui fit son fameux sourire en coin et se détacha d'elle.

- Merci pour ce Noël Granger, lui dit alors Draco, sans la regarder en face. C'était… sympa. J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça culcul au début mais… T'avais raison. J'ai pas gardé mon âme d'enfant parce que je n'ai pas eu d'enfance. Donc merci.

- T'as bu Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix qui se voulait ironique.

- Je redeviendrais demain le mec prétentieux, odieux et imbu de sa personne que t'as toujours connu, t'en fais pas.

- T'as oublié égoïste.

- Ouais. Prétentieux, odieux, imbu de sa personne et égoïste.

- Alors puisque tu ne l'es pas ce soir, tu m'offres pas de cadeau ? lança Hermione, amusée.

Draco haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris. A ce moment, elle réalisa que sa demande avait été faite sur un ton un peu trop mutin et rougit.

- Heu… C'est toi qui voulait fêter Noël pour de vrai...

- C'est vrai… Hé bien…

Malefoy croisa les bras et laissa ses yeux contempler la salle. Que pouvait-il lui offrir ? Il n'avait rien sous la main. Une guirlande ne ferait pas l'affaire, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans son sac. Il pourrait peut-être faire venir un objet de sa chambre mais ils risqueraient d'être repérés.

Hermione le regardait réfléchir, amusée mais aussi un peu inquiète. Elle le savait capable de bien des choses et la manière dont elle avait demandé un cadeau pourrait lui donner des idées. Idées qu'elle ne partageait absolument pas. Hermione repensa au baiser qui n'en était pas un et que Malefoy lui avait donné dans la Grande Salle. Son ventre se retourna et son coeur reprit sa chamade.

Non, elle ne _pouvait pas _avoir pensé à ça ! Ron ok, mais Malefoy ?!

Draco était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand il eu soudain une idée. Il alla décrocher son écharpe de Serpentard, pendue au portemanteaux en compagnie de leurs robes de sorciers et revint vers Hermione.

Hermione, toute à sa confrontation intérieure sur le fait qu'elle devait penser à un hypothétique baiser de Ron et non de Malefoy, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle sursauta quand il passa l'écharpe autour de son cou.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, surprise, tandis que Draco l'observait d'un air amusé.

- Ca te va très bien, déclara-t-il, goguenard.

- Malefoy, soupira la jeune fille, je ne pourrai jamais la porter. Et moi, j'aime les cadeaux pratiques !

- Tu crois quand même pas que j'allais t'offrir un bouquin ? De toute façon je n'ai que mes livres de classe et il me semble que les tiens sont identiques… Et il est un peu tard pour aller au bijoutier ou au magasin de sur-mesure de Pré au Lard.

- Oh ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Tu es au courant qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire des cadeaux matériels qui coûtent un bras ? s'agaça Hermione.

Inconsciemment, elle mordillait ses lèvres et l'attention de Draco s'y focalisa. Hermione le remarqua et rougit de plus belle. Il risquait de penser qu'elle l'avait fait exprès ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas, hein ? Non, décidément elle faisait beaucoup de phrases à double sens. Est ce que son inconscient la trahissait ?!

- Heu… Je… Je veux dire… Tu pourrais être gentil pendant une semaine avec les premières années par exemple, balbutia la jeune fille.

Sa voix aigue trahissait tout son embarras. Quant à ses joues, elles étaient déjà bien trop colorées pour rougir davantage. Draco l'observa longuement. Il n'était pas certain de l'attitude à adopter devant ce comportement. De toute évidence, Granger ne voulait absolument pas faire de sous-entendus. Ce n'était pas son genre de toute façon. Ca aurait pu passer si elle n'avait pas été autant embarrassée avec ses gaffes.

- Granger… C'est moi où tu fais des sous-entendus sans même t'en rendre compte ?

- Bien sûr que non je m'en rends pas compte !

- Ah, donc c'étaient bien des sous-entendus ?

- Non ! Enfin oui ! Mais je ne voulais pas en faire ! Je… J'ai fait des sous-entendus sans m'en rendre compte. Voilà.

- Donc tes sous-entendus ne sont pas valables ?

- Exactement, approuva Hermione, soulagée et mortifiée à la fois.

- Dommage.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Est ce qu'il insinuait bien ce qu'elle avait compris ? Cette perspective la paralysa complètement et elle ne fut pas capable de prononcer un mot. Draco, bien moins perturbé, reprit alors la conversation.

- Mais est ce que tu ne voulais pas dire les sous-entendus auxquels tu pensais ? … Ou bien tu ne voulais pas dire des sous-entendus que tu ne pensais pas ?

- Heu…

- Laisse tomber Granger, c'est pas grave.

C'était pas grave mais il était quand même déçu, Hermione le voyait bien. Alors, poussée par le champagne et toute sa bravoure de Gryffondor retrouvée, Hermione s'approcha de lui.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco. Il se raidit, pas préparé au fait que le contact des lèvres d'Hermione sur sa peau lui fasse un tel effet. Lui comprime le coeur. Le fasse frisonner des pieds à la tête. Lui fasse venir une intense chaleur dans un endroit inavouable.

Hermione ne s'était pas reculée. Elle restait à quelques centimètres de sa joue, immobile. Elle sentait la chaleur qui émanait et le trouble qui agitait le Serpentard. Elle était comme hypnotisée, incapable de faire un mouvement. Comme si son cerveau s'était mis en pause pour laisser le champ libre à ce que son corps et son coeur réclamaient.

Il suffit à Draco de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent joue contre joue. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, remarquant tous deux leurs respirations précipitées.

Puis Draco posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et la força à reculer. Hermione détourna le regard, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris. Maintenant, elle n'oserait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de s'être trahie. Quand elle eut la force de lever les yeux vers Draco, pour lui dire qu'il était temps qu'ils partent, Hermione y rencontra une foule d'émotions.

Cela lui coupa le souffle. Ce n'était plus les yeux glacials ou méprisant qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Mais des yeux pleins de douceur, de bonheur, d'affection. De douleur aussi. De désir peut-être, elle n'en était pas sûre.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Granger, murmura Draco.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Draco reprit ses esprits en premier. Il lui sourit légèrement, affirma qu'il devait rentrer maintenant et quitta la pièce.

Hermione pu enfin respirer à son aise. Elle fut brusquement prise d'un sentiment de tristesse. Toute cette soirée avait été merveilleuse. Mais il manquait bien évidemment quelque chose pour la clore. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le courage de faire le premier pas. Ils avaient peur et le savaient. Hermione venait tout juste de réaliser l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments et de ses attentes vis à vis de Malefoy. Alors même qu'elle pensait éprouver ça pour Ron. Cela semait la confusion dans son esprit et être incapable d'y voir clair la rendait folle.

Mais lorsqu'elle se coucha ce soir là et que son cerveau imagina une fin alternative à la soirée, elle fut bien obligée d'admettre de quel côté penchait son coeur. Quant à Draco, il ne savait pas encore s'il s'agissait du corps ou du coeur quand une Hermione en sous-vêtements de dentelle noir (il avait fait un compromis) lui rendit visite dans ses rêves.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que c'était potable, j'ai dû finir à la va vite pour le poster à temps. Je le retravaillerai sans doute plus tard, pour en poster une meilleure version.

Les revieweurs anonymes ont eu leur réponse, désolée de ce retard.

Sinon j'ai eu quelques reviews me disant que cette série de OS, des missings moments à la base, pourraient très bien faire une histoire à part entière tout en restant sur le principe de la suite d'OS. J'avoue que cette idée me tente car si on se libère de "S'ils en avaient décidé autrement" (je rappelle qu'ils finissent ensemble à la fin de la 6ème année alors que Draco rejoint l'Ordre au lieu des Mangemorts) ça laisse bcp plus de perspectives d'évolution...

Et après ce chapitre, ça serait dommage d'en rester là non ?

Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous aura plu ! Profitez bien de la dinde (miam), des cadeaux, de la buche et du champagne, bref, tout ce qui fera oublier la crise !

Ro bisous

Morgane 2 vous :)


End file.
